Total Drama Isand: Adventure
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: Another season of Total Drama with lots of drama! And the love triangle is still strong as ever! There will be lots of friendship, stupidness (from Tyler and other people) and hate and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Total Drama or any of their characters. This is my first fanficton so please no hate comments, but I do want your opinion.**

"Welcome to another season of Total Drama! This season is called Total Drama Adventure. We are having all the teens from season one and Sierra and Alejandro. There will be two teams, Cheetah and Lion. Team Cheetah's captin is… _(draws random name from bucket)_ Beth! And Lion is… Justin! Oh here are the campers now!" Chris exclaimed. The boat pulls up to the dock of shame and Chef shoves out Beth and Justin.

"Beth, you are the captin of team Cheetah, so stand over by that blue pole. Justin you are captin of team Lion so stand over by that red pole. Okay so I picked eleven random people to go on each team. Chef! Let the other campers out!" Chris shouted. The teens walked out of the boat curiosity burning in their eyes. They all were anxious to see what team they would be on. They all stood on the dock talking to each other until Chris cleared him throat.

"Okay… now campers, I picked it all at random so no fussing! Especially Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen… stupid love triangles, at least it has drama," Chris muttered to himself…"Erm, team Cheetah will go to the blue pole and the members are…Beth, Geoff, Courtney, Gwen, Eva, Sadie, Leshawna, Sierra, Cody, Trent, Duncan, and Bridgett. They all walked to Beth exept Sadie.

"But Kat"-"Okay! Sheesh Heather switch with Sadie!" Chris yelled interrupting Sadie. Heather rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Courtney. "Now Justin, Ezekiel, Katie, Izzy, Dj, Owen, Lindsay, Noah, Alejandro, Harold, Tyler, and Heath… Sadie , go to the red pole. Okay team Cheetah, your cabins on the left team Lion on the right. Go unpack and meet Chef and I at the dining hall in an hour, now go! You campers disgust me." Chris said walking over to his special trailer. The teams went off to their cabins to unpack. Courtney was the last to walk in to the cabin (Sierra was in the bathroom though) and she was sniffling. Heather looked at her and felt somewhat… sorry. Heather walked over to Courtney.

"What do you want, Heather." Courtney said wiping a tear from her big deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I wanted to say that…im sorry Duncan cheated on you."

"Why do _you _care!"

"Well… I actually need a friend… I already won the mill once (chris told her privately that she would get the money soon)… and you know" Heather said looking down embarresed.

"Erm, well okay, but I will know if you're lying."

"Im not trust me this time. Why did you want to change Duncan so much?" Heather asked.

**Okay I will leave off here please review and give ideas for challenges! Thank you and I already have ideas for the first two challenges. My favorite top five favotite characters are Courtney, Heather, Al, Duncan, and Lightning. I wanna know yours to, and tell me one person from each team you want gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I own Ryan Reynolds…I wish. Okay we left off from when Heather asked Courtney why she was changing Duncan Review please thanks! Love u all **** and the Sierra in the bathroom I mentioned will come up soon**

"Im not trust me this time. Why did you want to change Duncan so much?" Heather asked.

Courtney sighed," Well, my parents kind of…forced me," she whispered," they said to me that I had to or that I had to break up with him, I was too scared to tell him. I finally decided to tell him that night at Greece, but that's when Tyler said he kissed Gwen. I would've told him after I found out but I thought why bother, he dosent like me, no one does." Courtney teared up and then Heather hugged her.

" Its okay, pft no one likes me either because I was rich, then I thought who needs friends, all I need is money and that's when I signed up for this show,so I could get more money. Then I realized I am lonely and I need a friend." Heather said, and then she grabbed Courtneys wrist and pulled her over to a bunk.

"Top or bottom Courts."

"Umm… top thanks."Courtney hopped up to the top and relaxed .Gwen and Bridgett were fighting over who gets the top.

"Bridge, I should get the top because Heather could easily put fire ants or something in the bed." Heather snorted from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on Gwen, I need to have the top so I could talk to Courtney from up their."

Beth and Eva were sharing the bunk across Gwen and Bridgett. Leshawna rolled her eyes and hopped on top of Gwen and Bridgetts bunk. Courtney and Heather started to giggle. Gwen scoffed and went to the single bed(I love Gwen too though ).

"Well I guess its you and me Leshawna." Bridgett said. Sierra then stormed in from the bathroom.

"There…no…more,beds" Sierra said. Chef then waddled in with a mattress and threw it in the room. He scoffed then left.

"Okay then." Sierra scowled. She put the mattress across from Gwen and laid on the boys side of the cabin, they were playing truth or dare to pass the time. "Duncan truth or dare," Geoff said. Chris opened their door. "Don't play that game yet…Its going to be part of the challenge." Chris then left leaving four surprised boys.(that's not a lot of boys,I honestly picked them all at random but switched Heather)

"Alrighty then lets go to the mess hall!" Cody shouted. Duncan gave him a weird look then pushed him. Chris was in the mess hall yelling at Chef to make the food grosser. Both teams entered the mess hall. "Get your food first then I will tell you the challenge." Chris exclaimed. Heather and Courtney linked arms and went to the line first. Gwen was eyeing Heather suspisously. Heather turned to Gwen.

"What are you looking at traitor?"Heather said smugly. Gwen rolled her eyes and got her food. Courtney sat down not noticing who she sat next to. Heather nudged her arm. Courtney turned to see Duncan looking at her curiosly. Pain filled Courtneys eyes and she got up and sat on the other side of Heather.

"So Lindsay I was at the pool and went for a cannon ball and I splished the water seventy million trillion feet!" Tyler exclaimed. Lindsays jaw dropped in amazement. "Did you just say splished?" Noah said sitting down next to Owen. Alejandro got his food and slowly made his way over to his team. He stole a glance at Heather and she was whispering to Courtney. "AYE jdhfjvh OWENNN!" Izzy screeched. Dj flinched at her sudden yelling. Owen was leaning over Noahs shoulder slowly taking Harolds food. Harold was counting his fingers and pretending to shoot flames out of them.

Gwen was flirting with Duncan while he was furiously looking around. "AHA!" Duncan yelled. He stuck his hand in Gwens mash potaetoes. Gwen looked at him in disgust and amusement was shining in Trents eyes. Duncan got a handful and aimed at Harold. "AHH!" Harold screamed in his Napolean Dynamite voice "GOSH!" Harold yelled again while flicking potaetoes out of his hair. Duncan was dying of laughter and shock was glued to Courtneys face.

**That's it for now,until next time. Review please! Who is your Favorites? Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are back for another chapter and I would love reviews please and thank you! We left off when Duncan threw potatoes at Harold and shock was 'glued' to Courtney's face. Review please and thank you!**

Duncan was dying of laughter and shock was glued to Courtney's face. "Duncan why did you do that?!" Courtney whispered rather loudly. Duncan looked left to right. "Me? Why _I_ didn't do anything _princess_." He said sweetly. Courtney's eyebrows shot up. She was about to protest but Heather put her hand over Courtney's mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHEATER, SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO CHANGE YOU! IT WAS ALL HER PARENTS FAULT!" Heather yelled. Courtney looked way past angry. She pulled Heathers hand off her mouth and turned towards her.

"HE. DOES. NOT. CARE. ABOUT. ME." She yelled. Heather rolled her eyes and then the two started whispering furiously. Justin was way confused by now and searched Duncan's face for answers. Duncan's eyes held nothing but shock, upset… and anger? Now Justin was too confused.

Gwen put her hand on Duncan's shoulder but he shook it off. He was thinking so many negative things by now. _Why did I have to jump conclusions that she didn't like who I am? She was probably going to tell me that night at Greece because of the look on her face. Why did I have to cheat on her? _He thought.

"Oh, drama. Okay campers listen up, meet me by the campfire in ten minutes." Chris said. By the campfire, there was two bleachers facing eachother and a table in the middle. Chris and Chef sat at the table and the campers sat with their teams on the bleachers, Cheetah on the right, Lion on the left.

"Okay we will be playing a game of truth or dare. We have thirteen lovely assistants here today, all from season four. Lightning?" Lightning stomped along leading the group. In the group there was B, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Sam, Jo(Lightning spells Joe) Brick, Dakota, Anna-Marie, Staci, Cameron, and Scott. All thirteen sat down at the table.

"When I call you're team name, Chef will pick one of you and a lovely assistant. Then the assistant will ask you truth or dare. You have to do what they tell you or ask you and if you do it, then you're team gets a point. Who ever has five points first wins."

Duncan looked at Courtney thoughtfully and the 'lovely thirteen assistants' took notice. "Team Cheetah… Trent and Jo." Jo grunted and looked at Trent. "Trent truth or dare." She said.

"Truth."

"Okay… name five girls you would kiss… including us assistants."

"Erm… Gwen, Lindsay, Dakota, Zoey, and …Courtney." Courtney gasped and looked at him. He was looking at Duncan with fear and Duncan had jeoulasy raging in his eyes. Gwen looked upset.

"Okaaaayyy… Team C:1 Team L:0 Now for Lions… Justin and… Sam." Chris said.

"Justin truth or dare!"

"Um… dare." _Hope it wont mess up my hair _he thought.

"Make out with… Sierra for two minutes."

"NO! Cody is _mine _Justin ISNT!" Sierra pouted crossing her arms. Justin slowly made his way off the bleachers and over to Beth's and stood in front of Sierra. Sierra started to scream bloody murder.

"I…cant." Justin said defeated. Team Lion started yelling at him.

"Ha ha. Team C:1 and team L:0. Team Cheetah, Eva and Staci."

"Ugh truth or dare, like my great great…"

"SHUT UP! I PICK DARE."

"Sheesh okay… swap clothes with…hmm Heather! Until the end of the challenge."

"WHAT!" Heather shrieked. Courtney pushed her towards Eva. They went to go change.

"Team C:2 Team L:0 Team lion, Alejandro and Lightning." Just as Chris said this, Eva and Heather came back with swapped clothes. Courtney started to giggle. Heather glared at her and went to sit next to her.

"Alejandro, sha-truth or sha-dare."

"Dare"

"Have you ever seen Heather naked." Lightning said with a straight and serious face. Heather started to choke on her own spit and Alejandro turned red.

"I said dare" Alejandro chirped.

"Well I DARE you to answer that. If you sha-don't, then I will make you see her naked and video record it then put it on the internet."

"Erm…" Alejandro fidgeted. Lightning narrowed his eyes and tried to look professional. Everyone else (exept Heather and Al) were enjoying this.

"Have you…" Lightning said in a low tone.

"Yes…" Alejandro whispered.

"AHA!" Lightning screamed which made everyone jump. Heather and Alejandro turned beet red.

"Team C:2 Team L:1… okay Bridgett and Scott."

"Truth or dare." Scott muttered.

"Truth"

"Who did you kiss here other than Geoff." Scott said smugly.

"Erm…Trent." She whispered. Gwen looked kind of mad."Ohhh I knew it." Scott said proud of himself. Chris raised his eye brows. "Okayyy, Team C:3 Team L:1 next is Noah and Brick."

"Ayee… truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Uhm… I never was good at these," he muttered to himself, "Who did you like?"

"… . . .ever, okay well I like Dakota."

"Figures, everybody does!" Dakota said flipping her hair.(she was normal now)

"Think again idiot!" Duncan yelled.

"Oooh, I bet he still has passion and looove for Courtney! EEEHH, Like me and you, EEEHH!" Sierra squealed to Cody. Cody sighed.

"Team C:3 Team L:2 Duncan and Mike."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare fart face"

"Kiss Courtney. Like you mean it"

**Okay this chapter is done and I will post the new one up soon! Review and give me more ideas for challenges!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading! Duncan got dared to kiss Courtney in the last chapter. Review please!**

"Kiss Courtney. Like you mean it." Mike said.

"_OOOOOHHHHH_!" Lightning and Chris shouted. Courtney slowly shook her head no. Heather was smiling and Duncan looked hopeless. He hopped down to Courtney and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, do this so we could win, please." Duncan said lightly.

"EEEEEE!" They heard in the back round from Sierra, Sadie, and Katie. Courtney shook Duncan's hand off her shoulder and crosses her arms.

"Chris, there will be a lot more drama between the love triangle because Duncan's aura is upset, guilt, and regret for him self. And a bit of love for Courtney." Dawn whispers to Chris. Chris smirks.

"Do it! Do it now Courtney, you…you made me and monobrow girl…man…whatever! Now kiss! Ugh this stupid monobrow man girls outfit." Heather said tugging at Eva's outfit that was on her.

"No." Courtney started to push her bottom lip out to form a pout. Heather then took notice then playfully pushed Courtney's face onto Duncans. Courtney started to squirm but Duncan held her arms tight and kissed her. He was starting to slide his toung into her mouth but immeatietly let go moaning in pain. Courtney's knee was still up against his groin.

"Oooohh" Chris whisper/yells. Gwen stood up mad.

"Courtney what is wrong with you! Don't hurt him you stupid bitc-" Gwen was cut off by Courtney throwing Heather's shoe at her face.

"Hey!" Heather yelled getting her shoe.

"Ooopsy… slipped!" Courtney said innocently. Duncan got up.

" Little Miss C.I.T thinks she's tougher than my hot girlfriend, well guess what you're not! You're just a stupid preppy know it all dumb bossy hot WAIT NO not hot ummm…" Duncan runs up the bleachers to Gwen. Courtney turns around and flips him off.

"Ha ha! Yes drama… ahh. Good thing Blainley *cough MILDRED *cough isn't here to ruin it. Okay Team C:4 Team L:2. Team Lion… Dawn and Dj."

"Truth or dare" Dawn says.

"Truth"

"Why did your rabbit die when you were little. Your aura tells me." Dj stiffens and tears form in his eyes. Dawn narrows her eyes.

"Half hour show!" Chris yells.

"Well tequneclly its.." Harols says but was inturupted by Chris throwing a rock at him.

"Tick tick" Chris says. Five seconds later Chris counts him out. "Team C:4 Team L:2 Team Cheetah… Anne-Maria and Courtney."

"Dare." Courtney said confidently.

"Oooh so the princess thinks she's cool." Duncan said but was smacked by Gwen from using the word princess. Courtney was about to yell at Duncan but Heather gave her evil eye.

"Yo is that a spray tan?" Anne-Maria asked.

"No, its real and better than those chemicals."

"I was gonna say take it off but hmm… strip down to your underwear and lap dance Trent in that chair." Anne-Maria said in her thick New Jersey accent. Courtney's jaw dropped. Heather was starting to laugh.

"Stop laughing or else I will tell you know who that you like him!" Courtney whispered to Heather. That made her shut up. Trent eagerly ran over to the chair and sat down_. What if Gwen gets jealous of Courtney!_ He thought. Duncan was mad and jealous of Trent.

"Courtney look!" Duncan yelled. Courtney turned around angrily. Duncan started to make out with Gwen and stick his hand up the back of her shirt. That set Courtney off. She took off her shirt and pants and threw it at Duncan.

"MAN-WHORE!" She screamed. She turned around and ran towards Trent. She lap danced him for ten seconds and ran towards Chris. "DONE! We won now BYE!" she screamed.

"HEATHER!" Courtney yelled. Heather got off the bleachers and went to the cabin with Courtney.

"Oookayyy… well Cheetah, we will see you at the bonfire Lions." Everyone got up and went to their cabins. The thirteen guests left.

"Breath. Calm. Don't let your anger show around Duncan." Heather said to Courtney.

"Okay. I was being rude any way. I should change into a better person." Courtney muttered looking down. She got up and changed into something different. It was tight dark blue skinny jeans, a white loose t-shirt that showed off her tan, black converse, and she wore a chunky white bracelet. But what she didn't know was that her heart tattoo that she and Duncan got was showing.

"Now that I can stand up to my parents, I can dress how I want." She said. Heather was back in her own clothes sitting on her bunk with Courtney. She decided not to tell her that her tattoo was visible. Mean while at the bonfire…

"You get a marshmellow and blah blah whatever leave if you don't get one" Chris said. "The marshmellows go to Izzy, Noah, Harold, Tyler, Katie, Owen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Sadie, Alejandro. The last marshmellow goes to… Justin."

"But…" Dj said.

"You didn't answer Dawns question." Izzy said.

"Justin didn't kiss Sierra." Dj said.

"She was screaming bloody murder." Justin said looking in a mirror. Chef carried Dj to the dock.

"Where is the boat?" Dj asked.

"Chris said this season ya'll have to swim." Chef dumped Dj into the lake along with a life saver. "Just in case" Chef said.

**That's it for this chapter, review please! Im sorry some people have been jerks in this chapter though but eh, drama is drama. Can I get 5 reviews before my next chapter? Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I got 5 reviews! Lol its not much but still means something. I would appreciate more! FanFicLover135, that review was awesome and not boring! It made me happy to know you like my story, I wont spoil anything but I will tell you one couple I support, Aleheather! And Bridgett and Gwen are still friends, it is just one of those little arguments. Lol why do you hate Sierra? Thanks for reviewing people!**

"Last time on Total Drama Adventure, we played a game of intense truth or dare! There was striping and lap dancing from our popular contestant, Courtney. There was also admitting, Alejandro, to being seen Heather in nudity! Our Duncan had to kiss his ex, and he did not enjoy that little present he got. (shows clip of Duncan getting kneed in the dick) There were stupid truth questions, from Brick and Jo. Lets see what happens this season on Total Drama Adventure!"

(plays theme song, I will tell you what happens in the song) in the song, starting out was Geoff behind Bridgett on a surfboard, they were both smiling. On the dock was Izzy throwing a bird at Chef then running onto land slamming into Owen, he grins. Lindsay was sunbathing with Tyler throwing a ball in the air to have it land on his face. Next to Lindsay was Beth dancing. Leshawna was watching Harold doing 'karate' Justin was following Courtney and Heather. Heather gets pulled away by a smiling Alejandro. Courtney walks by Duncan and Gwen. Duncan jumps away from Gwen and follows her. Trent comes by Gwen with a drink and she blushes. Sierra was sitting on the steps of the cabin talking to Cody. Dj was talking to a bored Noah. Eva was growling at Ezikeal. Sadie and Katie were squealing. Everyone sitting around a campfire.(it ends)

Chris walks into the mess hall, everyone there but Courtney. Chris goes into the kitchen. A beautiful tan girl walks in, hair glowing her face hid in a ton of flowers with notes attached to them. She lifts her face to reveal her new beauty. Everyone gasps. Her big deep brown eyes twinkled with confident. "I wanted to apologize. To every one of you." She flows over to Team Lions table first. (its Courtney by the way lol.) She hands a flower to Justin. "I want to apologize for being a rude bitch in season two and breaking almost every bone in your body." She hands Ezikeal a flower. "Sorry for being a bitch." She hands one to Katie and one to Sadie. "Sorry girls." She gives one to Izzy. "Sorry for stealing the million dollars from you on a vine while pulling your hair. And being mean."

She gives one to Owen "Sorry buddy." One to Lindsay and one to Noah. "Sorry guys." She gives one to Alejandro but he gives it back," forgive me amiga, I have been terrible to you, I have been a son of a puta." Courtney slightly smiles. She gives one to Harold. "Sorry for being so mean to you and beating you with a pole, you didn't deserve that." She gives one to Tyler. "Sorry for being an ass."

She walks over to her team. She gives one to Beth and Leshawna. " Im sorry." She gives one to Geoff and Bridgett. "Bridgett, you are a great friend and I have been a, ugh him sorry, Geoff im sorry." She hands one Eva, Sierra, Cody and Trent. " Eva, sorry. Sierra sorry for calling Cody a pipsqueak and stuff and being mean to you, Cody sorry for the name calling. Trent, you didn't deserve that bitching, you are to good for that." She gives a big one to Heather.

"Heather, you are my best friend and we fought a lot. You can be totally rude at times, but you a strong leader. Im sorry." She gives Gwen one," Im sorry for being such a bitch and over reacting." She gives the biggest and most beautiful one to Duncan. " Duncan, look, I have been a total bitchy, bossy, controlling girlfriend. The real reason was my parents. They told me to break up with you, sign me up for the for the Parenting Control tv thingy or give you a list to change you. I chose the list. I would have told you sooner, but I thought maybe you would break up with me for listning to my parents. I also thought that if you changed, it would make Gwen stay away, but I don't care. I mean people could have friends! I was such a jerk. Im so sorry." Courtney says with tears in her eyes, then she runs off.

Duncan twirls his flower and thinks. "Duncan. She really likes you. I know you like her too. Maybe you should go after her, we had a lot of fun. I think that maybe we are too similar. We could never learn anything new from eachother. Its good if two people argue a lot anyways, it shows that you can make it through yelling and anger, and it will make you stronger. Duncan, you and Courtney were forming a wall there, between hatness and love. You argued but made it through, showing that anger cant get to you. Its an unhealthy relation ship not knowing if you are making the sparks bigger, because eventually the will die. I think that's the day Duncan, that the sparks died off. I knew that when you were with Courtney, the sparks went on and off, but you survived the dead of the spark and make it blow up with an even bigger spark. You know what im saying? I think that you should go to her." Gwen said sincerely to Duncan. Duncan got up and ran out the door.

"The challenge today is a hard version of save the princess. There will be one princess from each team and your team has to save the princess. You may 'die' and when that happens, Chef will get you and you will be disqualified. When you and your team gets your princess, or just you gets the princess, you will come back here. Who ever makes first wins! Here are your maps." Chef comes in holding an angry looking Duncan.

"I needa find Courtney." Chef says dumping Duncan on the floor and he goes to find Courtney. "Duncans team explain to him what would happen." Chris says. Chef comes in carrying a fussy Courtney.

"Whats on your arm?" Bridgett says coming closer to Courtney, who was now currently on the floor. Courtney looks confused and glances at her arm. She blushes a deep red. Heather smirks and Duncan is rubbing his tattoo over his shirt. "Shut _UP_. Okay now the princesses are… Courtney and Harold! Just kidding, Courtney and Lindsay." No body laughs at his joke. Chris frowns. Chef shoves them dresses. Lindsay's dress is Ariels from the little mermaid and Courtneys is Belles. Chef picks them up and puts them were they should be.

"Courtney is so beautiful, we will be the best couple the world has ever been!" Justin exclaims. Duncan rolls his eyes. "I don't think so!" he yells. Beth facepalms her self. "Not again." She says reffering to season 2 when they had to save Courtney. Everybody gets shoved out to find their princesses with a vest to determine if they 'died'. Team Lion heads down their path. Izzy jumps on Owens back. A rabbit jumps in front of their team. "Awahh." Katie said. The rabbit growls and lasers shout out of his eyes shooting Katie. Everyone screams and hides. Chef runs up and takes Katie and rubs away. "KATIEEEE" Sadie screams grabbing a stick and 'stabbing' her vest. Chef comes back panting and grabs Sadie and runs off. (yes her weight slowed him down) over by Team Cheetah, Sierra was spinning around singing Codys name.

"What the fuck." Duncan mutters looking at a pile of green stuff and a troll sitting on it. The troll shoots a lazer at Duncan but he dodges. Sierra stopped and ran over to it. She falls in the green stuff and the troll beats her (FanFicLover135 I bet you like that lol) Chef comes and takes her away. Trent rolls his eyes and kicks some dirt by his feet. It starts bubbling and Gwen yells,"RUN!" they run off to see a sand monster chasing them.

"Help! AHHH!" Eva and Cody yell getting pulled away. Turns out they get pulled to a tent with Katie, Sadie, and Sierra in it. Duncan gets a rock and throws it at a tree ahead of his that looks… different. Then the tree comes to life roaring and grabs Duncan by the ankle. "AHHHHH" Duncan yells while pulling out his knife and cutting the branch that held onto his ankle. The tree screams out in pain and drops him. "What so you guys just _stood_ there?!" Duncan yells getting up.

He was covered in dirt (but a sexy way, you know what I mean?) Gwen shrugged and Trent looked up avoiding contact with the fuming delinquent. Duncan is still mad, he grabs Leshawnas vest and stabs it so she would die. Leshawna pushes him off but gets taken away.

"Why did you do that?!" Bridgett yelled. "Why did you leave me in the tree?" Duncan says rolling his eyes and continuing down the path. Team lion, Owen, Izzy, and Ezekiel died. It was just Noah, Alejandro, Harold and Tyler. They were going down the path and Tyler, being stupid didn't notice Alejandro Noah and Harold fighting a beast. Now it was just Tyler. Back in team Cheetah it was Duncan. He hopped up steps of a small tower.

"Duncan!" he heard a sweet melodic voice call out. He looked up to see his princess and sparks were exploding in eachothers eyes. "Duncan look out!" Courtney yelled trapped instide a cage. A dragon clawed at Duncans shirt and wrecked it. It was aiming for his vest and almost got it. Duncan took the dragons wrist and twisted it. The dragon howled in pain and grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh shit…" Duncan muttered.

**That's it for now, please review! I would love thatttt lol. I will not be able to update until maybe Monday? I will be on vacation, but I will update as soon as I can. Can I get 5 more reviews when I get back? Thank you and tell me what you want me to do to make it better! Lovez u all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back! Sorry it took so long. Okay thanks for reviewing. **

The dragon roared and swiped its claw at Duncans face.

"What the hell?! I thought it was supposed to go to the vest. Chris and the other eliminated campers were watching in the tent while Chris was laughing. Duncan grabbed the dragons neck and did a trick to make it pass out.

"Umm Duncan I think you have to _slay_ the dragon." Courtney said furrowing her eyebrows. Duncan rolled his eyes wiping some blood away from his face. There was three big scratches from the dragons claw.

"Princess, I do not play by the rules." Duncan hopped on the dragon and over to Courtney. He got his lighter and started burning away the metal bars.

"If you slay the dragon, then the doors will open! Slay it!" Courtney said wrapping her tan hands around the cool metal bars.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

_"No."_

"YESS!" Courtney yelled getting angry. Duncan rolled his eyes, flipped the lid on the lighter and kicked the burned metal bar. It wouldn't budge.

"Weird. It is supposed to fall down, it has before." Duncan said scratching his head confused. Courtney groaned. She slipped her arm through the bar and slowly slid her way out. Her hips got caught.

"Oh crap." She muttered struggling to get through. The dragon roared and got up. He noticed Courtney and started to make his way over. Courtney squeaked out frightened and put her arms over her head for protection. The dragon swiped his claw down, but Duncan jumped in the way, arms stretched out, a knife in hand slicing through the dragons neck.

"NO ONE LAYS A _FINGER_ ON MY PRINCESS!" Duncan yells at the dying dragon. The metal bars fall down releasing Courtney. She smiled looking at Duncan.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but you are my hero!" Courtney says throwing her arms around Duncans neck. Duncan smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his face in her hair. He slid his hands down further to grab her butt, and she slapped his hands away and got off of him.

"Alright my princess, lets go." He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hopped down the steps and ran off to the finish line. Tyler walked up the steps humming.

"Heyyy Tom!" Lindsay said to Tyler. He sighed upset that she cant remember his name. A dragon walked up and swopped at his vest. Chef ran up.

"NOO" Tyler said running away from Chef. Lindsay watched the two chase eachother and sighed. Duncan jumped over a twig and made it to the finish line.

"YES!" He yelled happily. Courtney raised her eyebrows and let her arms drop. Duncan blushed and put her down.

"Awwww." Everybody said. Courtney crossed her arms and glared. Duncan just awkwardly scratched the back of his neck looking up. Tyler came back, being carried by Chef and Lindsay walked in looking at her nails.

"Team Cheetah wins again! Team Lion, I will see you at the campfire." Chris said walking out with Chef. Everyone went to their cabin and Team Lion was planning who to vote off.

"I think Tyler should go yeaa anyone agree?!" Izzy said hopping up and down. Katie shook her head.

"No because he got the farthest. We should vote off Ezekiel." Sadie nodded her head in agreement. Everyone agreed.

"The fat one should go because she killed her self." Noah said obvoiously bored. Everyone else agreed. At the campfire everyone sat down and all the boys looked confident.

"The campers who get marshmallows are… Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Alejandro, Harold, Dj, Owen, Izzy, and Katie. Ezekiel. Sadie. Only one of you gets this marshmallow. Who will it be? Will it be-" "PRISA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" Alejandro yelled. ( it means hurry the hell up)

"Okay jeez, Sadie you are going home." Katie was about to start crying. "Katie, now you have to make it without me! Okay." Sadie said grabbing her wrist. Katie nodded.

"I… need to tell you something… I love you." Katie said smashing her lips against Sadie. Team Cheetah was standing against the side. Courtney looked at them. She scrunched up her face. "At least their happy." She muttered.

"And we can be happy too…" A thick warm voice whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes. _Ohh Duncan you wish_ she thought rolling her eyes and pushing him away. The girls kiss was getting a little innapropiate. Chef shuttered and took Sadie away. "ughh." Chef said. He dumped her into the water. Sadie waved to Katie in the water. Katie giggled.

"You look hot when your wet." Katie said blushing. Chef and Chris shuttered and walked off. Duncan was behind Courtney and he started rubbing his hands up and down her arms and started to kiss her neck. She pushed him off and into Gwen.

"You perv!" She yelled. "Kiss your girlfriend!" She said crossing her arms. Gwen pushed Duncan off.

"I broke up with him." Gwen said, she looked at Trent who was smiling at her, and blushed. Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Until next time on Total Drama Adventure!" Chris said.

**That was it. I was soo bored and decided, hey lol I should make Sadie and Katie kiss! I don't really care about them if they were a real couple though. That's it for now! Until next chapter! Bye, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I don't get enough reviews, I will quit this story. Im sorry to some of you, but I don't want to continue a story that nobody will read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews **** well I admit, I have overreacted about it though. I admit… I love Full House! Have Mercy **** thanks for reading!**

"Last time on Total Drama Adventure! Sadie got voted off for 'stabbing her self'. Duncan saved princess Courtney… and I don't know what else to say!" *intro* Everyone is in the dining hall eating.

"Guys we keep losing. We need to step it up! Right Oweee." Izzy said to her team while sticking her spoon in Chefs nasty sludge. Owen sighed looking at Izzy and her food.

"Yeaaaa." Owen said dreamily. Duncan was sitting across from Courtney studying her face.

"So am I your type?" He asked with a smirk. Courtney pushed her food to the side and crossed her arms on the table.

"No, you're not." She said with a smirk, trying to imitate Duncans. Duncan frowned.

"If im not, then who is?"

"A daredevil. Someone with really nice hair. A rebel. A nice voice, that loves to sing rock and roll. A badboy with a sweet side that I can bring out." Courtney said looking to the side with a blush. Duncan dropped his jaw.

"But I am like that!" he said getting up and walking to Courtneys side. She got up and stood right in front of Duncan.

"No! Your hair isn't nice and you don't like to sing!" She yelled.

"I do like to sing by the way, I just didn't want to admit it!"

"Your hair!"

"I can change it!"

"You aren't what I like! You like metal!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" They inched forward to eachother, so there was no room in between them.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Duncan grabbed Courtney and pulled her down into a long kiss and everyone was watching with jaws dropped. Duncan stopped kissing her and pulled her back up.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Chris walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Ahh drama drama." He said sipping on a soda. Duncan and Courtney stopped and looked at Chris.

"The challenge today is that everyone of you has to do something totally reckless! Chef and I will judge witch team has done the most reckless things! So start planning what you would do!" Izzy walked in from Chefs kitchen.

"Chris! Im done!" Izzy said happily. Chefs eyes widened and he ran into his kitchen.

"IZZYY!" Chef ran in and Izzy laughed and ran off.

"Okayy… well Izzy is done. And that is your example." Chris went to his tent to watch everyone on his tvs. Courtney walked off with Heather.

"What should we do." Courtney said hugging a pillow on her bed. Heather put a finger to her chin thinking. Justin went to Chris's tent.

"I got it!" Justin yelled. He got Chris's soda and poured it onto his hair. "Ahh my hair! I regret doing this!" Chris laughed and watched Justin run away. Gwen and Trent were walking by Chris's trailer and went inside stealing his hair gel.

Chris was running after them. "NOOO!" He yelled as they threw it into the lake laughing. " That WAS RECKLESS OH MY GOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He yelled at them. Trent and Gwen highfived. Harold was picking his nose.

"I got it!" He yelled. He went up to Leshawna.

"Leshawna, you are ratchet!" He said to her. Leshawna was steaming up.

"Harold baby, I thought you liked me!" She yelled cracking her knuckles. He gulped.

"Its reckless though. You are ghetto and super ratchet and trashy." He yelled and ran away. _Sorry Leshawna. I love you_. He thought. Lindsay chipped a nail.

"Now _that _is reckless." She said. "Ohh I should go get a manicure now." She said getting in Chefs helicopter. Chef was yelling at the helicopter that was flying away into the air. Tyler jumped off the cabin and broke his arm.

"Now what is reckless." He said tapping a chin with his unbroken arm. Courtney walked out of the cabin.

"That was reckless." She said rolling her eyes. Duncan saw that Courtney was outside.

"Babe look!" Duncan yelled at Courtney. He was on a motorcycle on the roof of the cabin wearing a leather jacket and sun glasses. Her jaw dropped. He let out a loud cheer and drove around and did a wheelie. Courtney bit her lip but turned around and walked away.

Duncan stopped and looked at her. "Playing hard to get. Have mercy." He said shaking his head. Courtney pulled a water bottle full of scorpions and threw it at Chefs head and she ran off giggling.

"Hey!" Duncan said causing Courtney to skid to a stop.

"What." She asked crossing her arms.

"How about we go out. Date. Boyfriend girlfriend."

"No. Besides I need to go to collage after the show ends and start my new job." She said crossing her arms proudly.

"A lawyer." Duncan said with a smirk.

"No that's what my parents wanted, I want to be a host on a talk show." Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever." He said walking off. He stopped and turned around looking at her.

"What kind of hair do you like?" He said with a smirk.

**Thanks so much. Jesse and Becky from Full House remind me of Duncan and Courtney. Tanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading!**

"Let me show you." Courtney said reaching up to fix his hair.

"NO! Don't touch my hair! Demonstrate on something else!" Duncan said holding up both hands. Courtney had a blank look on her face, then she tried to change his hair.

"NO not the hair!" Duncan said again grabbing her wrists. "How bout you demonstrate _huh_." He gave her a weird look when he said huh. She groaned.

"How can I demonstrate if I have nothing to do it with." He let go of her wrist.

"Courtney, this mousse is expensive." He said pointing to his hair. Courtney gave him a death glare. "Okay fine, fix my hair." Duncan put his hands up and said with attitude. She made his mohawk into a fohawk.

"Dye it jet black." Courtney said walking away. Duncan had a confused look on his face.

"Okay miss bossy." He muttered raising both hands and walking off. Leshawna walked up to Chef.

"Nigga." She said before running off. Katie was crying. She wasn't doing anything reckless.

"Can you help me please Izzy." Owen said playing with Izzy's hair.

"We need a taco and and a… slime! And hair gel! Wait no no, we need Duncans mousse!" Izzy said raising her finger into the air. Owen grabbed a chicken wing he saw on the floor and started eating it.

"EWW Owen _no!_" Izzy said slapping the food out of his hand.

"I was eating I was wanting… aww." Owen said sulking.

"I need mah helicopter. I hate mah life. _When _will Chris miss prissy gives me mah paycheck, then itll be betta!" Chef muttered to himself throwing his arms in the air. Ezekiel was with Chris in the tent. He picked his nose, looked at Chris, his booger, then at Chris again. He wiped his finger on Chris's lips.

"UGGHHH! EWWW NASTY! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chris yelled running over to his sink to wash off his face and mouth with soap.

"But it tastes good eh?" Ezekiel said shrugging.

"Gimme my mousse dumb fucks!" Duncan yelled running after Owen and Izzy with his new haircut. He also was wearing a leather jacket and changed his converse to black. Izzy jumped infront of him and he was about to push her but she snapped her fingers and he was hypnotized.

"Let us steal you're mousse. By the way, when did you become obsessed with mousse and you're hair?" Izzy said. Owen dragged her away saying help. Izzy made Owen a taco filled with slime and blended it. They put it into the mousse and shake it.

Owen goes up to Chris with the mousse. "Chris, you are the best host ever. I wanted to give this to you." Chris smiles happily and takes the mousse. Owen laughs like a girl and runs out of the tent.

"OWEEENNNN!" Chris screames. Courtney was walking around outside the cabin and tripped over something. She yelped on her way down and landed on something. She looked below her and saw Duncan with a blank face. She waved her hand infront of him.

He did nothing. "Duncan." She muttered. She furrowed her eyebrows when he didn't move or blink. "THINK FAST!." She said clapping infront of his face. He didn't move a muscle. She got of off him and brushed her hands on her pants. "He didn't have to change for me." She muttered looking at his new hair and outfit. It was jet black hair. She smiled and put a hand over her heart walking away.

Izzy went up to Duncan.

"Oh yea I forgot _LAUGH OUT LOUD_ OYE!" she snapped her fingers and Duncan blinked getting up. He looked mad at her. Heather walked up to Alejandro.

"Tu eres a puta." She said crossing her arms thinking it was reckless.

"Ni shige baio zi." Alejandro said smirking. She narrowed her eyes. ( what Heather said is in Spanish, Alejandros in chineese. Both means you are a bitch)

Everybody else did their own reckless thing and it was time for the winner. Everyone was standing in the tent exept Lindsay.

"The winner is Team Cheetah because Trent and Gwen wasted my hair gel." Chris said sticking his toung out at them.

"We… I mean I messed up your hair with the taco!" Owen said sadly while Izzy was giving him a sad smile.

"Lindsay STOLE MAH HELICOPTA!" Chef said angrily.

"She what." Chris said. Outside a helicopter landed and Lindsay stepped out smiling at her nails.

"Nice manicure. Good thing I went to get one with this helicopter." She said happily.

"Team Lion wins! Because of Lindsay!" Chris exclaimed. Team Lion cheered.

"Oh my gosh! I knew chipping a nail was reckless!" Lindsay said jumping in the air happily. Chris and everybody else looked at her like she was dumb. "What?" Lindsay said.

"There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. There are only twelve people here. When you get your marshmallow, that means you are-" Chris was interrupted.

"Ohh my god. Who the hell cares." Duncan said motioning towards Chris. He winked and Courtney as she looked away blushing. Chris picked up a rock ready to throw it at Duncan but Chef picked him up and threw him into the lake.

"HEYYY!" Chris yelled as Chef ran to the marshmallows.

"The person who is leavin is Sierra cuz you're gay now everyone else get yall marshmallows." Chef said picking up Sierra.

"CODYYY BYEEE!" Sierra screamed at Cody.

"Ughh… bye?" Cody said awkwardly while he watched her get dumped into the lake with a whining Chris.

"Until next time on Total Drama Adventure." Chef muttered at the camera.

**Thanks for reading **** Review pulesse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Mega Duncney Fan **** you are awesome. Coderrafan4, it is sad, but one of my reviewers dosent like her and I was trying to make it better for her, Sierra right now has swam to the hotel and is rooting for Cody, she is somewhat happy that she got booted off because the hotel is **_**really**_** nice. She has tons of Cody pictures and a poem that he wrote for her. It was unfair but Chef made it like that because he didn't like her. Thanks and review! **

**People who are gone: Dj, Sadie, Sierra.**

Cody was sad that Sierra was gone. She was annoying, but she was fun and he wasn't used to not being around her.

"Get over it, she is just a girl." Duncan told him while carving holes in the wall. Cody glared at him and Trent looked at him weirdly.

"Ohh yea, so Courtney isn't a girl? What is she then?" Trent joked with Duncan. Duncan smirked like he was caught doing something.

"Umm, well see, some girls are _special_ as in you really like them Courtney, she is one of those girls. Playing hard to get, one of a kind." Duncan stammered.

"He likes her. She likes him. You like her." Geoff said to Duncan. Trent snickered. Duncan raised an eyebrow and pointed his knife at them.

"Stop bro." He said, then a little white paper fell out of his sheets.

"Aw man what is that!" Geoff exclaimed to Trent and grabbed it.

"NOO!" Duncan yelled at them and snatched the paper back.

"I caught a glimpse, it was a song." Cody said wiggling his eyebrows. Duncan gave them a warning glare and took the paper and a pen and walked outside.

Owen was jumping on the top of his bunk.

"That will quite stay in place if you keep doing that." Noah said sarcastically looking at Owen. Owen laughed and the bunk cracked. Owen's eyes widened and he jumped off and ran away yelling I didn't do it. Chris blew his airhorn in the megaphone and everyone groaned and went outside.

"Listen up, your challenge today is food challenges! I will choose who does the cinnamon challenge on Team Cheetah Geoff, Gwen, Eva, and Leshawna. Team Lion is Owen, Lindsay, and Chef. HAHA oh I kill my self…" No one laughs. "Okay not Chef, Justin."

"NOO it will ruin my cheeks." Justin said rubbing his cheeks. Chris narrowed his eyes and led everyone to the dining hall. Justin, Owen and Lindsay sat down at the their table and Geoff, Gwen, Eva, and Leshawna at their own.

"I will explain the challenge. Everyone of you have to put a spoonful of cinnamon in your mouth and let it sit there as long as you can. Very hard, it burns haha! The first team to have everyone spit out the cinnamon loses! Kids don't try this at home." Chris said the last part to the camera.

Chef got seven spoons full of cinnamon and gave one to the seven campers.

"Three, two, one… GO!" Everyone who wasn't competing this challenge yelled. The seven competing shoved in their mouth. The seven campers eyes bulged, Justin screamed with his lips closed and Lindsay's eyes watered.

"AHH AHHHH!" Gwen screamed and orange smoke came out of her mouth. She was coughing and Chef bought her some water. She was gagging and spitting up the water and it came the water spilled out of her mouth orange. Everybody was watching her with concern.

Justin started screaming with the orange puff flowing out of his mouth. He inhaled some and passed out.

"CHEFFFFFFFFF HURRY HURRY _HURRYYYAHH _NO ONE CAN DIE! I CANT BE SUED NO NO NO!" Chris was screaming. Chef ran in and took Justin away. Owen was laughing and everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Whaat, I swallowed it." He said laughing.

"Since Owen swallowed it, his team, Team Lion wins this challenge! There are two more challenges!" Everyone spat out the cinnamon coughing with tears spilling out of their eyes. Chef got them all water.

"Next challenge is the chubby bunny challenge. I will give you marshmallows and you stick one in your mouth, say chubby bunny, and put another in your mouth say chubby bunny, another and etc. You have to fit as much marshmallows into your mouth as you can and you_ cant _chew them. Who ever has the most marshmallows… _wi_-"

"Wins yea yea now darse prisa (hurry up) and tell the challenge!" Alejandro yelled. Chris glared at him.

"Team Lions competers are Ezekiel, Katie, and Izzy and Cheetah is Courtney, Duncan, Trent, and Cody."

Duncan smirked at Courtney.

"In this together." He murmured. She rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy." She said pushing his chest and walked to her table. Duncan smirked and walked to the table and sat down next to her. Cody and Trent sat across from them. Chef threw a bag of marshmallows on the table and he snatched it before Courtney could grab it.

"Me and you, who ever lasts longer gets something, if I win I get a kiss, if you win, then… no kiss." Duncan said looking in her eyes with a perfect smirk. Courtney raised both eyes.

"Okay deal, prepare to have your lips waiting… forever." She said shaking his hand. The challenge begun and they began stuffing them in their mouths.

"Chubby bunny." Courtney murmured reaching for another marshmallow.

"Chubby bunny! Ima win a kiss!" Duncan yelled getting another. She gave him a weird look. They both now had five marshmallows in their mouth and unaware that Trent, Cody, Ezekiel, and Katie were out. It was now just them and Izzy. Duncan was reaching for his sixth marshmallow and could barley fit it in, but managed to push it in.

"ubah bunah." Duncan said. Courtney got her sixth and put it in her mouth easily.

"Cubbah bunnah." She said. Duncan was reaching for his seventh but it wouldn't fit and he gagged and spit out his marshmallows. Courtney smiled and got two and put it in her mouth.

"ubah bunah." She murmered. She and Izzy both spit them out.

"Izzy had seven, Courtney… eight!" Courtney cheered.

"Damn! How do you do that?" Duncan asked surprised.

"Sometimes, girls use their mouths for bigger things." Courtney said winking at Duncan. Duncan widened his eyes while he watched Courtney get up and walk away.

"Next is the cereal challenge to break the tie! The rest of the campers will compete, Beth, Heather, Bridgett for Cheetah and Noah, Alejandro, Harold, and Tyler for Lion. You have to get into a tub full of milk and cereal and eat as much cereal as you can. Who ever finishes first wins!"

Tyler jumped in the air yelling, "YEA!" he changed into his bathing suit and got in the tub of milk and cereal. Everyone else got in and started to eat the cereal. Tyler was in the tub and trying to eat the cereal but the pieces kept floating away from him.

"NO come back babe! Let me eat you!" He yelled at the cereal. Team Lion won the challenge.

"Team Lion wins! Alejandro ate the most cereal and won for his team. Meet me at the campfire Cheetah."

Beth walked over to her team.

"You could have tried harder like Bridgett and Heather did with the cereal!" Cody yelled at her mad that she lost the challenge. She looked down in disappointment. Team Cheetah went to the campfire.

"The ones who get marshmallows are-"

"Ughh no more marshmallows" Courtney complained, Duncan laughed at her. Chris frowned.

"Fine, then I will throw bricks at yo-"

"Fine do the stupid marshmallows"

"Stop INTURUPTING MEEEE! The marshmallows go to Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Bridgett, Cody, Leshawna, and Eva. Last one goes to… Geoff! Beth leave _NOW_" Beth sighed sadly.

"Well I guess this is good-"

"Come on fatty." Chef said interrupting Beth. He picked her up and threw her into the water. Everybody was going into their cabins and Duncan stole Trents guitar and stood outside of the girls side of the cabin. He started to sing.

"Tell me how it feels," Courtney walked outside and looked at him and smiled," to know love is real, I still cant believe, my love for you so strong, I belong to you, I belong to you, I belong to you, for all times, I belong to you" He sang and then put the guitar down.

Courtney walked up to him.

"Duncan, that was so sweet. It really touched my heart."

"I wrote it. For you." He murmured coming closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him slowly and sweetly. It lasted about ten seconds. She let go.

"Your beautiful Courtney." He said smirking," Princess." He said leaning in again. Chris jumped forward blocking the camera.

"Okay! That's it for this episode! Be here for next chapter! On Total Drama Adventure!"

**Thank you! Look up that song, look up: "Full house I belong to you" and click on the video, I hope it works for you, thanks! Love u all Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for reviews! Note that when Duncan says **_**huh**_**, it sounds as if he is saying duhh**

**Eliminated: Dj, Sadie, Sierra, Beth**

"Last time on-"

"HEY! That's _my_ job _Cheeeeffahh._" Chris yelled at Chef while sticking his tongue out at him. Chef rolled his eyes and walked away. "Sheesh, that stupid_ freak_. Okay, you should know what happened last time, and if you don't GO BACK TO THA LAST CHAPTA!" Chris said using his famous smile while his arms are raised in the air.

The campers were beginning to leave their cabins. Courtney ran over to Duncan and kissed him while he slid his hands around her waist. Heather walked up to the couple and frowned.

"This early? I hope you brushed your teeth." She said walking down the steps. Duncan and Courtney rolled their eyes at her and walked down the steps, hand in hand. Chris was still surprised.

"For the thousandth time, that was fast Duncan and Courtney… I was hoping for a little… drama." Chris frowned at them. Duncan shrugged putting his arm around her waist. Lindsay tumbled out of her cabin and when she saw Duncan, she started to cry.

"Ohh Tyler how could you do this?!" She screamed out in tears motioning her hands to Duncan. Courtney looked at her confused and Duncan started to hide a laugh.

"No no no, you got it wrong babe! Its me!" Tyler said walking in front of her and pointing at himself.

"Ohh yeaa… pft I knew that! Thanks a lot Derrick! You made me cry and ruin my makeup!" She yelled at Duncan. Duncan stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Well why are you wearing makeup this early _huh?" _Duncan said to her while rolling her eyes. Gwen stepped out of the cabin and stretched. She saw Duncan with his arm around Courtney and smiled, happy that Duncan was finally with who he wanted.

Trent walked out and looked at Duncan with an angry expression. He stomped up to Duncan and Courtney looked confused.

"Man?! Why did you take my guitar without my permission?!" Trent said.

"Elvis, it isn't a big deal. Calm down." Duncan said. Courtney looked at Duncan.

"Now there are two Elvis's." she said looking at a Duncan who face palmed himself.

"No princess, he is Elvis, I am just a guy who happens to know guitar and piano. And can sing better than Elvis." He said smirking at Trent. Trent groaned and walked off.

"Shut up you stupid annoying people!" Chris yelled.

"You see, I don't like this. He is treating me like I am a piece of worthless meat…" Duncan says to Courtney. He is still complaining when Chris says shut up again.

"Duncan." Courtney says to him. He is still complaining and is looking to the side and saying random things like," That's so stupid. Im not dumb, and im not Elvis not nothing not stupid and…"

Courtney grabs his chin and pulls him to look at her.

"And im not…" Duncan says shutting up and looking at her. She pointed at and angry Chris and they looked at him while Duncan was pouting.

"The challenge today, is that your team has to create a super awesome cake! Of some one sexy and…" Chris says talking on while the teams stand in a group.

"And someone intelligent, and again hehe sexy…" Chris says talking on while motioning towards himself.

"We should do Chri-" Geoff says but is cut off Duncan.

"He is right! Courtney!" Duncan yells and turns around to find Courtney. He pushed down Leshawna and right behind her was Courtney talking to Heather. Courtney turned around and looked at him.

"I have an idea for the cake we should do Chr-" She started to say.

"You! You are going to be on the cake." He said grabbing her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow. Eva stomped up to Duncan.

"STUPID! HE MENT MAKING A CAKE OF HIMSELF! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" Eva yelled at him. Courtney slowly turned to Duncan and opened her mouth but closed it, deciding on what she would say. Chef led everyone to the kitchen talking about his 'fantasies'. Justin was listening, with his eyes wide and lips curved in disgust.

They made it in the kitchen. "The table with chocolate is Cheetah and vanilla is Lion." Owen ran over to the chocolate table with big eyes and almost drooled on everything. Noah tried not to panic and grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him away.

"No Owen, don't eat it! This isn't even our table! Don't eat it!" Owen still wasn't listening and reached for some chocolate.

"NO!" Eva screamed slapping his hand. Everyone in the kitchen flinched and Owen screamed like a little girl and ran to his table. Alejandro got some duct tape and Katie helped him put on about, twenty layers on Owens mouth.

"Too bad my BFFFL isn't here to tie up Oleg's jaw." Lindsay said stirring some cake mix. Alejandro sighed.

"Puta," He whispered shaking his head (means bitch),"She wasn't on our team." Alejandro said to Lindsay rolling his eyes and cracking an egg. Lindsay stopped stirring and was confused. Her team groaned.

Courtney was pouring some mix with her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Duncan smirked at her and threw some frosting at her face. She sighed annoyed and whipped it off of her. She took a spoonful of the mix and aimed it at Duncan. She flung it at him and it got on his hair and some of it dripped down on his leather jacket.

"My hair! My Jacket! My beautiful jacket!" Duncan said sadly while whipping cake mix off of his jacket. Courtney was laughing and Heather walked by with milk and saw Duncan and started laughing.

"HAIR IS MY THING!" Justin yelled at Duncan from his table. Duncan rolled his eyes and started cleaning his hair.

"Well i'd look sexier if someone didn't act so _feisty_ and wreck my new hair do!" Duncan yelled. Courtney giggled with one hand over her mouth and the other mixing the chocolate.

"Hair do?" Bridgett said walking by and putting a pan in the oven.

"Duncan, I barley changed your hair, its not like you went to a salon." Courtney said rolling her eyes and pouring the mix into a pan. Geoff walked up to Bridgett after she finished pushing the buttons for the timer on the stove.

"You look like my friends really hot mom!" He exclaimed happily. Bridgett looked mad at him.

"Dude, ya'll already said that. In season one." Leshawna said to Geoff shaking her head. Owen was reaching to tear off the tape, but Noah glared at him so he decided against it.

"Mmmm hmmm mmm… MM! mmm m" Owen said through the tape shrugging.

"Gee, and I thought _I _brunolde." Lindsay said putting the pan in the oven.'

"What?" Noah said confused.

"He said, Mmmm hmmm mmmm! Listen Noah?! _You_ act like a dumb brunolde." Lindsay nagged whipping her hands on her apron. Noah face palmed himself.

"Not Owen! You! Brunolde?! You mean _blonde_." Noah said sighing and frosting the cake. Lindsay made a hmm noise and she went to go ask Alejandro if it was blonde or brunolde.

"She is bright like a light bulb." Noah said shaking his head to Owen. Courtney put the last layer of cake on the cake and picked up some chocolate frosting and started to dye it red. Duncan sneaked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and grabbed the red food coloring.

"AHHHHhhh oh. Duncan." She said bordly. She tried to snatch the food coloring but Duncan made a tsking noise and poured it all into the frosting. He backed away from a fuming Courtney and threw the empty food coloring bottle at Harold.

"Duncan. Why?" Courtney said turning around slowly. They heard Harold yell.

"Why?!" Harold yelled. Duncan shrugged at Harold.

"I was bored." He said while running a hand through his thick, jet black hair.

"No. Answer. Me." Courtney said taking a step towards Duncan.

"Red is my favorite color! Besides, it looked cool blood red." Duncan said shrugging. Courtney groaned.

"I will go get another frosting." She muttered and tried to walk away. Duncan grabbed her arm.

"Too late." He smirked. She glared at him and turned around.

"Cody?!" She said groaning. He turned around with a knife in his hand.

"What?" He asked. She groaned and walked over to Heather. Cody sighed and turned around dipping the knife in the frosting to frost the cake. When the cake was finished, Geoff wrote 'Chris is super sexy YEA' on the top with blue gel. He stepped back away from the cake and the team looked at it.

"Crappy." Leshawna said. It was crappy indeed, it was three layers all chocolate, blood red, and said Chris is super sexy YEA on top on blue. The blue looked kind of purple.

"We are gonna loose ugghh." Gwen complained. Team Lion finished their final touch up and looked at their cake. It was all white and all vanilla. It had abs curved into the top, and Chris's face gelled above it in yellow. It had Chris on the side of the top layer, is on the side of the second layer, and sexy on the last layer. It was a very nice cake.

Chris walked in ready to judge the cakes.

"Hmm…" He said looking at the cakes. Heather looked down, knowing she would loose. Alejandro looked confident.

"The winner issss….. CHEETAH! THE CHOCOLATE CAKE!" The team was very surprised.

"WHY?!" Everyone in the kitchen including Chef yelled at Chris.

"Cuz… I don't like vanilla." He said walking out. Everybody was confused but shrugged it off. Team Cheetah cheered.

"The peoples who dosent get marshmellowsey areeyy. Haha! Okay back to business. Katie. Bye. You voted for your self so leave." Chris said eating everybodys marshmallows.

"NOOOO MINE!" Owen yelled getting down on his knees.

"Sadie! Im coming!" Katie yelled when Chef pushed her into the water.

"NEXT TIME ON TDA! YAY." Chris yelled at the camera acting dumb.

"Is it done? " Chris said talking to some random person.

**That's it! Tell me who you want to talk more, because I feel like im forgetting some people. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't hate me on this chapter, it gets MUCH better at the end then you will love me again okay?! Thanks and review!**

"Last time on TDA I got some cake! This time, they get a break. And a surprise." Chris said rubbing his hands together. Everybody walked out of their cabins to see Chris. Justin walked up to Duncan, and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Why are you acting like you like hair more than me!?" Justin said glaring.

"And me!" Chris yelled in the backround.

"One, I am not gay when bad things happen to my hair unlike you guys. I beat up who ever messes with it, because it is one of my best features. Two, because I can GOT A PROBLEM _HUH?"_ Duncan yelled.

"Ok ok. Now for this episode, you guys are getting pampered! Guitar Hero, hot tub, pool, surfing, party, and some other cool stuff! We also have a new contestant! Her name is Ricky!" A girl walks up and stands next to Chris. She has black hair that goes down to her waist, baby blue eyes, a leather jacket, skinny jeans, black shoes, and fair skin.

She waves. Everyone waves back.

"Have fun!" Chris says then runs off to go to his special hot tub.

"Oh yea eh, no challenge!" Ezekiel says holding up his hand for a high five. Everyone rejects him. Courtney walks up to Duncan.

"How about the hot tub?" She says smiling.

"No how about the motorcycle game." He says pointing at the arcade tent. Courtney frowns.

"We always do what you want to do though." Courtney pouts.

"Yea. Okay come on!" Duncan tries to pull Courtney towards the tent. Everybody else did their own thing.

"Duncan no. How can we work this out if we don't like any of the same things?"

"Yea your right! We are way too opposite." Duncan said raising his voice.

"Okay! So maybe this wont work out!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Its over!" Courtney yelled and ran off to find Heather. She went into the spa tent but opened the flap from the inside deciding if she should go after Duncan or not. Duncan watched her run off and raised his hand as if he was reaching for her.

Duncan went to the pool and sat in a lounge chair. Courtney came back with a box.

"Bet she is here to apologize." Duncan whispered to Alejandro. Heather looked at Duncan curious what he was whispering.

"I have come back to give you whats yours." Courtney said reaching in to the box. "Your mousse." She said handing it to him. "Your motorcycle wrench-"

"Your breaking up?!" Heather yelled. Courtney sighed and nodded. She glared at them and walked off thinking of a plan to get the back together.

"Courtney, want to come in the pool with us?" Bridgett said with Geoff sitting next to her, both sitiing their feet in the water.

"Um, no sorry I have plans." Courtney said putting the box on the table. She walked off and Duncan turned to Aleandro.

"I cant believe it! She has a date!" Duncan exclaimed he walked off. Courtney was in the salon getting her nails done. When she was done, she went to find Heather. She went into the cabin and found her.

"Courtney! Duncan told me that he was sorry for everything he could be sorry for. He went around making a sad puppy dog face like this." Heather made a puppy dog face. Courtney was shocked. On the outside Duncan was laughing with Ricky.

"See, we can laugh about stuff! Unlike Courtney." Duncan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Duncan you need to stop talking about her already." She said kissing him. They let go.

"Your right okay, no Courtney, or Fourtney, or Pourtney." Duncan said walking up the steps to his cabin. Ricky smiled and walked away. Heather walked out and closed the cabin door.

"Duncan! Courtney told me she was sorry for everything she could be sorry for, she went around making a sad puppy dog face," She made the face," She was crying too."

"She was crying?" Duncan went in the cabin with Heather. Courtney saw Duncan and smiled. He smiled too. They walked up to eachother.

"I heard you were sorry." Duncan whispered.

"Ye- wait. She said _you_ were sorry!" Courtney said. They both looked at Heather. She smiled sheepishly.

"Heather! You made me happy to think that she missed me. Did you?" Duncan asked Courtney. She sighed.

"Of course I missed you." She said.

"I did to. You know im sorry princess, we should work this out." Duncan said embracing Courtney. He put his lips on her forehead and Ricky walked in.

"Duncan you ready to go to the hot tub?" She asked but then saw Duncan. Duncan smirked with his lips still on Courtneys forehead. She let go.

"You were dating _her_ already?!" Courtney said pointing at her.

"This is gonna get ugly." Heather murmured. Ricky looked at Courtney.

"You know, you should go with him, he was talking about you _all_ day. Bye Duncan." She said than walked out.

"You were?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"Yea I was, I really missed you. I only dated her because you said you had a date"

"Duncan! I said _plans_ not date!"

"Well, im sorry. We can work this out, all we have to do is give up everything we ever loved!"

"Wrong!"

"Good because I like my personality." Duncan smirked. They sat on Courtneys bunk and Heather left.

"Okay, I only do what you want to do if I want to, and you only do what I want to do if you want to."

"Okay then, that will work." Duncan leaned in and they started to kiss.

**I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I thought that was a really sweet idea **** For the later chapters I want a vote. Vote for either Ricky/Courtney/Duncan drama or no drama. Thanks and remember to vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only got two votes .-. So, there will be a love triange. Thanks so much for voting, FFnette and Joshywoshy7**

**Eliminated: Dj, Sadie, Sierra, Beth, Katie**

"Last time on Total Drama Adventure, I gave the campers a break… and I got _NO THANK YOUS_!" Chris yelled through a megaphone. Some grouchy thank yous were heard from the cabins. "We also got a new camper named Ricky, and she is on Team Cheetah. There was some drama there and a breakup. This time, Chef and I will be taking them to an amusement park, **(its fake not real)** with _tons _of scary roller coasters!"

He gets Chef to egg the cabins and the campers make their way out still in their pajamas.

"Ughh no. Too early." Courtney said taking out her earplugs. Heather yawned and stretched and some of her t-shirt went up and showed her stomach. Alejandro started at her with his mouth open and eyes relaxed.

"Got a bit of drool there." Duncan said walking past him to Courtney. He put his arm around her waist. Ezekiel ran out of his cabin, already dressed.

"Oh yea challenge eh!" He yelled. Leshawna rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Yes my love, you have a lot of fillings!" Harold said looking in her mouth when she was yawning.

"Harold, don't make me mad." She warned pointing her finger.

"Okay, the challenge today is that we are going to Wawanakwa Park! It has the most intense, scariest, tallest, fastest, loopy, drops, and thrilling roller coasters on the planet! You have to ride each one, there are 65 roller coasters by the way, a lot hehe. The last person standing wins for them and their team!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"I bet bunnies have 20/20 vision." Lindsay said after Chris was done talking.

"What?" Courtney said squinting. Everyone else was confused by her random babbling.

"Oh crap, I don't like roller coasters." Bridgett said suddenly scared.

"Its okay babe, just dont pee your pants." Geoff said supporting her.

"Not helping!" Bridgett said.

"So Duncan, ya like roller coasters?" Ricky asked Duncan while twirling some of her hair.

"Yea." Duncan said kissing Courtneys cheek.

"I hate them." Courtney said through gritted teeth. She shuttered at the thought of the drops.

"Oh no!" Owen said to Noah.

"Oh yay." Noah said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Seems as if you and your _girlfriend_ aren't too alike. Find anything you have in common yet?" Ricky asked.

"Nope." Duncan said pursing his lips.

"It will be a little hard getting along with her then, lot of breakups." Duncan shrugged and walked away. Ricky blew her bangs out of her face.

"Get on campers!" Chris yelled while shooting a gun up in the air. Everyone walked on the boat as Chris put the gun down. When everyone was on board, Chef drove the boat like a maniac to Wawanakwa Park. Everyone got off as Chef paid for the tickets.

"Stupid. How cume Chris dosnt payy." Chef muttered to him self while paying. There was already a lot of people at the park, but thanks to Chris, the campers got to cut the lines. Duncan was excited to go on, that he bumped into someone.

"Watch it ass!" Duncan yelled even though he bumped onto the person.

"Oh sorry." A girl said. Duncans eyes widened.

"Allie?" He asked. She had on a black shirt, black hair with green highlights, red converse, a leather jacket over her black shirt, and black leather skinny jeans.

"Duncan?" She asked while smiling.

**Flashback for Duncan he was 15, now they are 18**

Duncan was talking to his girlfriend Allie.

"Duncan, I have to move to Spain for three years, im sorry." Allie said looking down with tears in her green eyes.

"How can you do this to me?" he asked in a whisper. She looked up at him.

"Im sorry." She said while spilling her tears.

"Why, we make a commitment to marry eachother one day and start a family!" He yelled. She cupped his chin.

"When I come back, we can." She said. They kissed and he watched her go.

**End of Flashback**

"I missed you." She said leaning in. Duncan freaked out and ran off to his group.

"Alejandro." Duncan said grabbing him.

"Si?"

"I just saw my old girlfriend and man she looked beautiful, those deep green eyes and those nice lips and-"

"Remember Courtney?"

"Yea, Allies okay." Duncan said quickly. Alejandro rolled his eyes. The group made it to the first roller coaster, it was called Griffin. It went up about 200 ft and dropped strait down, it went 70 mph and twirled around three times. It had another drop and it dripped into water, but not completely under.

"Oh no." Lindsay gulped. The group went up to the front of the line and Duncan bumped into Allie.

"I have a girlfriend." He squeaked out.

"That can always change." She whispered.

"I am happy with Courtney." He said.

"I think that you are scared that you still have feelings for me. She whispered leaning in.

"COME ON!" Chris yelled pointing at the group then to the coasters. Duncan jumped away just in time and got separated from Courtney, he was a two rows behind her.

"Shit." He muttered. Ezekiel slid in next to him.

"In it to win it eh?" He asked while picking his nose. Duncan rolled his eyes and put the seat belt thingy down. Chris smiled that everyone was going on, even Owen who had just peed his pants and now Noah was freaked out by it. The roller coaster started.

"No Heather im scared NO I cant die NOO!" Courtney screamed when the roller coaster was going up slowly. Heather and Courtney held hands (In a friend way duhh) and closed their eyes. Duncan sighed while Ezekiel was screaming like a little girl. When it got to the top, it stopped leaving them hanging on the top. Everyone was screaming except for Duncan, Ricky, Alejandro, and Noah. Gwen was freaking out but wasn't screaming.

"Owen stop peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn nnnnngggggggggggggggg!" Noah screamed, the coaster dropped when he said pee.

"AHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed when it was dropping strait down. Justin passed out from fear. Courtney got used to it and let go. Everyones feet were dangling, (and Justins head cuz he is passed out) and a few people had there arms up.

It span around with zero gravity, and Courtney and Heather were laughing. When it came to the stop, Courtney got out and felt completely loose.

"Woo hoo!" She said while laughing with Heather. Justin woke up.

"Whaa?" he said confused. Duncan was smiling and he got off but saw Allie. She walked up to him.

"Duncan, lets see if this changes your mind." She says kissing him. She let go.

"That was a great kiss, but no. Im sorry, the deal was three years ago anyway." He said then walked off. Allie sighed sadly.

"Courtney!"Duncan yelled while catching up to her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Guess what." He said.

"What?"

"I saw my old girlfriend and she looked really beautiful."

"_Oh really_?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Yea and we kept bumping into eachother!"

"_Really?" _she asked getting madder.

"And she kissed me."

"YOU KISSED HER?! _YOU KISSED HER_?!" She asked pissed off. Duncan came closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"Courtney Courtney, calm down." Duncan said embracing her. "It made me realize, that I don't want to kiss anybody but you." He said kissing her nose.

"That's sweet Duncan, but you didn't have to go off and kiss her." She said smacking his chest lightly. He chuckled and they kissed. They walked hand in hand to the next coaster. It was called cheetah hunt. It went 0mph to 65mph, and went up 150ft and dropped 70mph. It span around five times.

Duncan sat next to Courtney, and Heather sat next to Alejandro. Owen, Justin and Noah didn't go on this one. The roller coaster went forward a little bit then stopped. Then it zoomed forward 65ft. Courtney giggled and linked fingers with Duncan. Duncan was smirking as it sped up to the top. It circled around, then dropped down.

Courtney squealed and Duncan was laughing. Ezekiel was screaming like a girl at the top of his lungs. The coaster twisted and stopped upside down. Duncan tried to move his head towards Courtneys and they kissed, but were annoyed by the stupid seatbelts that were making it hard too. The coaster turned upwards after about three seconds and zoomed to the end.

**That was part one for this chapter! Review pleasseee and tell me which team you want to win, its up to you now! VOTE! Either Team Cheetah and Team Lion!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for my reviews, Team Cheetah has won the most votes. Thank you for reviewing a lot, FanFicLoverForever135, Mega Duncney Fan, FFnette, and exploding2night. FanFicLoverForever135, that is a good challenge idea, I will use it for my next challenge thank you.**

The roller coaster came to an end and Justin, Owen, and Noah watched everyone get off.

"Looks like they weren't scared at all." Noah said sarcastically as he watched Beth throw up. Owen gulped and tugged at his shirt collar while sweating. Justin nodded. Duncan stepped off and Courtney was laughing at something that he said. Trent offered his hand to Gwen.

She blushed and put her hand in his.

"I don't get it." Lindsay said to everybody as she watched Trent help Gwen off.

"What?" Everyone asked confused and bored.

"If Trent is afraid of mimes, then why isn't he scared off Gwen?" She asked confused and tilting her blonde head to the side.

"AHA HAHAHAHAH! _OOHHH_ HAHAHAH!" Chris laughed as a few others snickered. Courtney raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Dumb white girls." Leshawna said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me? Do _I _look dumb to you? NO! I have you know, that the white people have made it farther than you! Don't make STUPID RACIST JOKE-" Courtney started to scream but Duncan held her back and she calmed instantly.

"I thought you were black." Lindsay said to Courtney.

"I am white with a tan duhhh." She said rolling her eyes as Duncan released his grip. **( I think she is white, because her hair doesn't poof when its wet, she doesn't sound like it, and doesn't act like it, and doesn't look like it)**

"Ohhh, so is Alejandro white?" Lindsay asked. Alejandro jerked his head up from his named being said.

"No, he is Mexican and was born with his dark tan. I had to work very hard to get this perfect tan." Courtney said examining her skin.

"It doesn't matter about skin anyways." Duncan and Courtney said at the same time. They smiled at eachother.

"So is Gwen like, Ghost? Because Alejandro is Mexican, Courtney is tan, Leshawna is black and Duncan and I and some others are white. So that makes Gwen ghost right?" Lindsay asked as Tyler held her hand. Gwen walked up to her and glared.

"Rude." She muttered before walking away. Everyone sighed, shook their heads (like your saying no) and walked to the next roller coaster. It went up 500f, was the steepest and tallest roller coaster on the planet, and went upside down most the time. Ricky, Duncan, Alejandro, Izzy, and Gwen went on. Duncan climbed in right after Courtney gave him a good luck kiss.

"That is probably the scariest roller coaster in the world." Courtney said sighing while looking up at it.

"I know." Heather muttered while flipping her hair out of her face. "Soo… Alejandro asked me out. Should I say yes?! I pushed him down a volcano for crying out loud! What if he HATES me! What if… _awww _ I bet he does hate meee!" Heather said while crying on Courtney's shoulder.

"Ohh hormones, how we love you." Courtney muttered sarcastically while comforting Heather. "Heather, you should say yes, I know you want this." Courtney said looking at her.

"Why am I crying?" Heather said angrily while whipping her tears away.

"Hormones." Courtney said simply with a duh expression on her face. The roller coaster came to a stop and five campers came off. Heather went to go talk to Alejandro.

"So. Mind if I call you Duncy?" Ricky flirted while fluttering her eyelashes.

"I do mind." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"Am I pretty?" Ricky said coming closer to Duncan while smirking up at him.

"Not as pretty as my angel." Duncan said staring at Courtneys butt. Courtney turned around and saw Duncan looking halfway down and drooling. He snapped back up. She walked up to him.

"Were you or were you not staring at my butt?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…" She struggled while playing with his hands looking down.

"Do you have something else to say?"

"I will have to stick with well." He smirked while looking up. She narrowed his eyes. He looked down ashamed. "Yes." He muttered. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't _that_ hard." She smirked while rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Si? YES DUNCAN SHE SAID YESS!" Alejandro yelled while running up to Duncan.

"Calm bro, it isn't like she said yes to you and a diamond ring." Duncan muttered while patting his shoulder. Alejandro smacked the back of his head and walked up to Heather and pulled her into a kiss. Chris led the group to the last roller coaster and Duncan decided to get on.

"Team Cheetah is the winner! When Duncan gets off then they will be." Chris said watching Duncan get on. Duncan gave a thumbs up to everybody but flipped Chris off. Chris was about to yell but Duncans roller coaster zoomed off. When it came to an end, everyone cheered for Duncan. Ricky kissed his cheek and Courtney pushed her down and kissed Duncan on the lips.

"GET A ROOM! WE DON'T NEED ANY TEEN MOMS!" Chris yelled at the couple while motioning towards then. The let go and Duncan flipped Chris off right before kissing Courtney. Chef led the campers to the boat and drove back to the island. Team Lion went to the campfire and Team Cheetah went to the cabins.

"The marshmallows go to… everyone but… Ezekiel!" Chris said while smiling at the camera.

"But but… I was in it to win it!" Ezekiel said sad.

"C'mon now." Chef said pushing him in to the lake.

"Oh yea haha dumb campers. Next time on Total Drama Adventure!"

**Okay, I want to do something else now, you guys have to vote on a person who you want to be in the final four, I will end the votes when there are six campers left! VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT IN THE FINAL FOUR! Thanks and review to vote!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you, but what I meant was I want you to pick **_**ONE **_**person to go into the final four. Review again and pick **_**one.**_** But I will put your other ones into the vote okay? Courtney might be Puerto Rican or something, maybe white but I know shes not black, I looked it up though. It said she was a Hispanic Canadian.**

**Courtney:3**

**Izzy:2**

**Noah:1**

**Gwen:2**

**Bridgett:1**

**Heather:1**

**Duncan:1**

**Trent:1**

**Lindsay:**

**Cody:**

**Ricky:**

**Geoff:**

**Alejandro:**

**Owen:**

**Eva:**

**Tyler:**

**Harold:**

**Leshawna:**

**Justin:**

"Last time on Total Drama Adventure, we had everyone go on to roller coasters. (OMFG I just realized, in the last chapter it said Beth threw up and she was booted off already… PRETEND THAT WAS BRIDGETT!) Duncan ended up being the winner of that challenge, but will he manage this one? Find out!" Chris exclaimed while walking towards the mess hall.

He walked in and saw Bridgett and Geoff on the table making out. "Not again" Chris sighed as he clapped to get everyones attention. Everyone snapped their heads up and looked at Chris. "The challenge today, is that we will be going to a mansion at night time." Everyone shrugged. "I don't think you get this, it is a HAUNTED MANSION!" He yelled while looking around for their reactions.

"Oooh like that Disney movie, Haunted Mansion with Eddy Murphy!" Lindsay said while raising her spoon full of Chefs crud into the air. Chris groaned.

"NOO! You will go into the haunted mansion and scare the living shit out of eachother!" Chris said happily as Duncan started to whisper in Courtneys ear. She got onto his lap and started to straddle him and they kissed.

"_NO NO NO!"_ Chef said hitting them with a broom stick.

"No having sex in the bedrooms Duncan and Courtney, and no forming teams either… Okay, if you do, you must be on the same team and have a group of four." He saw Courtney point at Duncan and Heather and looked at the rest of the team deciding who she would pick.

Gwen, Geoff, Eva, Leshawna, Cody, Trent, and Bridgett. She pointed at Cody.

"YEA!" Cody said pumping a fist into the air.

"Well, I see we have a team formed… already." Chris said while throwing his helicopter keys. They had to use Chris's helicopter because it was bigger. Everyone was walking to the helicopters.

"I wish Alejandro was on our team, he would be in our group, not _'Codykins'_." Heather said mocking Sierra.

"Mwa mwa! I am Heather! Mwa mwa oohh Alejandro oohh how sexy." Courtney joked while making kissing noises.

"Says you! You and Duncan were planning on banging eachother!" Heather said throwing her arms in the air. Duncan smirked and Cody awkwardly watched them.

"No, I only have sex after marriage, Duncan said something… that just… turned me on" She whispered out the last part.

"Aha HA!" Heather said laughing. Everyone was on the helicopter as they were outside talking. "HA ha! What did he say?!"

"Nothing." Courtney crossed her arms and pouted. Heather glared and started poking her. She leaned in and screamed in her ear.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!" Courtney pushed her away and sighed. She looked down and hid her face in her hair.

"He said I can see your boobs, maybe I should put Chefs food in there and eat it out." She said in a hurry.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT IS SOO LAME!" Heather laughed then snorted. Courtney glared and pushed her on the helicopter. Courtney sat in Duncans lap and they turned and looked at Harold who was staring at them. Duncan nodded his head up. (ya know, they do that and say sup)

"Doris." He said while doing that. Harold turned red.

"You know you can get AIDS, HIV, or herpies? If you guys keep touching eachother in places such as a penis, vagina, or boobies, then you will get those terrible symptoms. Also I strongly suggest that you use a condom." Harold said tossing them one.

"Arent you a virgin?" Courtney asked squinting.

"Well yes, but my therapist says I always need to be prepared. He told me that that can happen if I do it will sluts, or male-strippers. So he gave me a ruler to measure my penis, and buy those condoms depending on how big it-" Harold was interrupted.

"Extra- small condoms HAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" Duncan yelled while laughing real hard. Courtney fell out of his lap. She grabbed the condom.

"Who would have sex with you?" She asked looking at him. He tried to buff up and pushed out his chest.

"Leshawna." He said in a 'manly' voice. Courtney giggled and showed Heather. The helicopter landed and Chris led them into the mansion.

"There are some materials around the mansion that you can use to scare eachother. There are some bedrooms… I suggest that Duncan and Courtney DO NOT go in there, we don't have condoms and I don't want a pregnant contestant." Chris said walking inside.

"Do the pull it out on time trick." Duncan smirked while Courtney smacked him. "Harold can have sex, he brought extra small condoms, well, maybe he can have sex with the pillow." Duncan said pointing at Harold. Snickers were heard from some of the campers. Chris walked out quickly and they all heard him laugh out really loudly.

Chris's head popped in the door. "That wasn't funny…" He said before leaving. Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds before running off by themselves, or in groups. Courtneys group was walking down the hall and they saw red poop smeared on the wall spelling out GET OUT and in little letters below that, I love u Leshawna.

"Pshh Doris." Duncan said while wrapping his arms around Courtneys waist.

"What if that is real blood." Cody said getting closer to the wall.

"It looks like poop. With red food coloring." Courtney said plainly. Cody licked it while Duncan, Heather, and Courtney scrunched their faces in disgust.

"UGHHHHH IT IS POOPP AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed while running out the door.

"Crap now our team is down one player!" Heather yelled.

**That's it for now… LOL! For some reason, I feel like it is turning into an M story… I hope not. Vote for ONEEE person you want in final four. Do not vote for these people: DJ, Sadie, Sierra, Beth, Katie, and Ezekiel because they are out. THANKS AND VOTE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It won't turn into M, don't worry.**

**Courtney:3**

**Gwen:3**

**Izzy:2**

**Noah:1**

**Bridgett:1**

**Heather:3**

**Duncan:1**

**Trent:1**

**Nobody else has one.**

The three walked down the hall while Duncan was entertaining them by singing We Built Gwens Face lightly.

"Because we built Gwens face! _Were going up mahh buuttt!_" Courtney and Heather started giggling and he linked fingers with Courtney.

"What should we do?" Courtney said as they walked up to a pile of stuff.

"Look a bike! Im good at doing tricks." Heather said getting on as Courtney was looking in boxes. "LOOK!" Heather yelled. Duncan and Courtney looked up and saw Heather doing a wheelie without using her hands. She crashed into the wall and Duncan started snicker. "I meant to do that." Heather said getting back up and brushing her hands off.

"Oh yea sure." Courtney giggled.

"Hey." Everyone flinched and looked behind them. Gwen stood there while playing with her thumbs. "Can I become part of your group, Trent ran off because Lindsay threw a brick at him with a drawing of a ghost on it. No he didn't run because of the drawing, because it startled him." Gwen laughed lightly.

"Uh yea sure." Courtney said picking something up. Duncan was staring at her butt that was sticking strait up when she was picking something up.

"Pull down your shirt, part of your back is showing and Duncan drooled all over your butt." Heather joked as Courtney rolled her eyes, got up, and pulled her shirt down. Duncan glared at Heather and turned around and saw Gwen staring at him.

"_Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?!_" Duncan spat out.

"Stop! Being! Mean!" Courtney yelled smacking his chest lightly with every word. Lindsay jumped in Tylers arms.

"YAY! My ghost pic scared off Trent!" She yelled happily.

"AHHHH A FAT BLACK WOMEN!" They heard from the distance. They saw Harold run past them and out the door. Lindsay and Tyler walked forward and rounded a corner to see Leshawna standing there. She was laughing.

"Ha ha! I didn't- haha- have to- HAHA!- have to do anything! He just ran off hahahah!" She laughed while whipping a tear from her eye.

"Alright, here is what we have to do-" "We shouldn't trust him, right Noah?" Owen asked interrupting Alejandro. Noah simply shrugged and walked into the bathroom leaving behind Owen and Alejandro.

"There should be something in here." Noah murmured while looking around. "Aha." He said trying to flip on the light switch. It wouldn't turn on and slowly, Noah was getting creeped out. He looked at the mirror and saw handprints of blood stained on.

"He he, not funny…" Noah said backing up. He looked in the bathtub for something to scare people with and got pulled in. "AHHH!" He yelled. There was a girl wearing a long white dress, with black hair over their eyes. The girl pulled Noah closer and opened its mouth, blood along the sides of the dark, black lips.

"Get out." It whispered while some black locks fell away from her face. Its eyes were deep red and the skin was white and chalky. It let go of Noah with its cold, boney fingers. Noah's eyes were wide with fear as he left the mansion with pee dripping from his pants. Owen and Alejandro stopped fighting and watched Noah run past them.

"Umm…" Owen said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Owe… Ow… Owennn… LOOK!" Alejandro said while pushing him towards something. Alejandro lest the mansion. Owen tumbled toward something. He backed up to get a good look. The lights dimmed all of a sudden and there was a white figure standing in the middle of the hallway, immobile. Owen started to shake.

"Hello?" He asked taking a step forward. The girl in the long white dress looked up and tilted her head to the side. Her long black locks, that looked very ancient fell to the side as she tilted her head. You can see part of her face, it was very pale, paler than Gwen. She had dark red eyes that glowed. Her mouth slowly parted open, and dark red blood, seeped out and flowed down her chin. Her lips were black and cracked. She had a dark red hole on her forehead.

"Is that… did you get shot there… are you a… demon?" Owen whispered out the last part. The girl slowly flowed towards him, ever so slowly, as if time counted on it. Owen took a step back with fear as the girls pupils grew, bigger and bigger. She breathed in and out, raggedy breath, chest heaving with every breath. Her head lowered and Owen eyes grew wide. He watched her for a while, scared. Her head snapped back up, eyes bright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed out while the lights flickered on and off very brightly. Owen freaked out and passed out from fear, falling onto the ground. The girl raised her arm. "Yes!" She said as she pulled it back down.

"Way to go babe! Owen and Noah!" Duncan yelled kissing the girl, who was Courtney.

"Oh yea, know to take of this makeup." She said as she pulled off the wig. Gwen and Heather came up to them.

"Thanks for helping with the lights." Courtney said smiling as she took out the contacts. She went into the bathroom to wash out all the makeup. When she was done, she walked up to Duncan, still in the dress, with one hand on her hip.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked glaring.

"Weren't they in there?" Duncan asked confused. She shook her head. Duncan shrugged.

"I can't wear this, it is way too long." She complained. Heather held up a small white flowy strapless dress that reached just above the knees. Courtney grabbed it and changed in the bathroom.

"Where are her real clothes?" Gwen asked. Duncan and Heather shrugged. Courtney stepped out, in the dress, and white flats. The dress make it look like her tan was glowing, and it made her eyes sparkle. Her hair perfectly fell on her shoulders, the sparkle in her eyes magnifying every little strand of highlighted hair.

"Oh holy shit… she looks like an angel." Duncan said with his jaw dropping. Courtney looked up at him. "You look sooo beautiful princess… you are like… the princess of angels, and you have your cite little freckles." Duncan smirked while pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Oh god. What have we gotten ourselves into." Heather mumbled while walking away on her own. Gwen sighed and walked away. A hand flew over her mouth and a raspy voice whispered in her ear.

"Get the hell outa here now, or else you will end up like me." The guy said, right before he fell to the ground and blood started to spill out of his mouth. He was dressed up like a hobo. Gwens eyes widened and she backed up a step she knocked into something. The person grabbed her shoulders and put its mouth full of bugs by her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed while a bug crawled in her ear.

"AHHH!" Gwen screamed while pushing her and running out of the mansion. Alejandro, the hobo, got up and highfived Izzy, who had the bugs in her mouth.

"Cant believe you carried real roaches in your mouth!" Alejandro said as Izzy spit them out laughing. Heather groaned and turned a corner. Her eyes widened.

"Oh god no no NO!" She yelled while running away. Duncan stopped kissing Courtney and looked to the stop where Heather just ran off. Courtneys mouth was still open and she slowly closed it, eyebrows furrowing.

"Did Heather just run off because we were kissing and it was annoying?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow. Duncan shrugged and turned around and looked at her. He leaned into her, with his forehead resting on hers.

"You are beautiful." He whispered smirking. She smiled and he moved back and grabbed her hand. Heather walked down the hall, arms crossed. She bumped in to something.

"Mi amor!" Alejandro said. Heather smiled. He leaned in to kiss her. Courtney and Duncan rounded the corner and saw them.

"REALLY! After you got annoyed of kissing!" Duncan yells. Courtney smiles and rolls her eyes. "Huh, they cant even hear us." Duncan said while walking closer to them. He was about to scream in their ear, but Courtney grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Ohh Duncan… come on my little rebel." She purred while pulling him closer.

"Oh Have Mercy!" Duncan whispered while Courtney pulled him away.

"We have to scare people." She said as he got close enough to her.

"WHAT! That is it?! No kiss, no nothing?!" He asked while running his hand though his hair. Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Okayyy my princess angel." He said while going with her. Eventually, Ricky, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgett, Leshawna, and Geoff were out. Now it was Eva and Izzy. Izzy went up to Eva dressed up as a bear.

"ROAWRR!" Izzy yelled.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR SON OF A BITCH!" Eva growled grabbing Izzys costume by the throat and throwing it at the wall. Izzy got freaked out and left. Eva knew she was the last one, so she walked out.

"I won." She said simply while looking at everyone. Courtney was in Duncans arms shivering, Heather had her hand in Alejandro's, Owen was talking to Noah, Izzy was yelling at everyone, Ricky was glaring at Duncan and Courtney ,Bridgett was kissing Geoff, Leshawna was talking to Harold, Gwen just stood there doing nothing, Trent was smiling at Ricky dreamily, and Tyler was licking Lindsays neck (Weird).

"Okay Eva is the winner, weird, I had my bets on Duncan and Chef had his on Ricky. Those are the bravest campers here. Okay well, Eva won. I am telling you all something now, the viewers of this series are voting on one of you to have invincibility until the final four. So far the winner is a tie of three, Courtney-"

"WHOO YEA!" Duncan yelled interrupting Chris.

"Okayyy, next is Heather-"

"She will win again, just watch." Alejandro interrupted.

"Umm… next is Gwen-"

"BOOOOO!" Duncan yelled pointing his thumb down.

"STOP INTURUPTING MEEE! Okay those are the three, you viewers need to vote… CHEF I BET ON COURTNEY!" Chris yelled to Chef who was in the helicopter.

"HEATHER!" Chef yelled. Chris smiled and everyone got on the helicopters. The Lions went to the bonfire.

"Okay, the person who does not get a marshmallow is… NOAH!" Noah gasped and looked at everyone.

"You peed your pants haha!" Izzy laughed pointing a finger at a Noah who glared and left for the docks.

"Okay! Next time on TDA, everyone will go to Vegas, and meet Ross Lynch, and everyone will perform in front of him and he will pick the best actor, singer what ever! They will stay in a very nice hotel, payed by Chef, and it has slot machines, and a pool, and everything cool! Lets see what happens!" Chis says to the camera.

"Is it off?" Chris asks the crew. The guy gives him a thumbs up, but snickers when Chris isn't looking. "Finally." Chris says taking off his hair. The camera goes off.

**Yup, Chris has a wig. Thanks, Review, Favorite, and Follow! When you review, make sure to vote.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter: OH MY GOD I GOT MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!**

**Courtney: 4**

**Gwen: 4**

**Heather: 3**

**Duncan: 1 **

**Izzy: 1**

**Bridgett: 1 **

**Trent: 1**

**No one else has a vote, do not vote for Dj, Sadie, Sierra, Beth, Katie, Ezekiel, and Noah. DUNCNEY FANS READ TILL THE END! ESPECIALLY YOU MEGA DUNCNEY FAN!**

"AHHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chris screamed running after the intern. "YOU REVEALED MY WIG ON LIVE TV! GRR I WILL _KILL_ YOU!" He screamed. Everyone was sitting in the mess hall watching Chris chase the intern.

"Uhh Chris, will you be hosting today, because let me tell you something, I wont!" Chef said crossing his arms.

"NO! I CANT HOST! I AM TOO BUSY KILLING HIM!" Chris yelled. Courtney jumped up suddenly excided.

"YAY! I will be the host! This is the job I really want!" She said walking over to the camera casually. "Hello viewers of this show, my name is Courtney Stewart and we are live on Camp Wawanakwa! You are watching Total… Drama… Adventure!" She said raising both arms in the air. She motioned everyone to come outside. Chef gave her cards. "Okay Team Lion and Team Cheetah, we are going to… Mandalay Bay, Resort and Casino! We will each perform in front of… ROSS LYNCH OH MY GOD!" Courtney screamed dropping the cards.

Duncan narrowed his eyes. She hurried and picked them back up. "Sorry, okay. Well, we can act or sing. Or do comedy if you want. We will stay in the hotel for about a week, and Ross will choose the best performance. Thank you very much!" she said giving the cards back to Chef. Everybody went into their cabins to pack. Duncan put his shirt into his duffle bag.

"Okay, Trent and Geoff. When we are there, I will tell Courtney three words that every woman has dreamed to hear." Duncan smirked. Geoff walked up to him.

"Honey, im wrong." He said joked, but said it in a serious voice. Duncan looked at him like he was stupid.

"I love you!" He said.

"Oh I am so touched!" Geoff joked while putting a hand over his heart. Duncan wacked the back of his head.

"I like Ricky." Trent said out randomly. (should Trent+Ricky happen? How bout we call it Tricky) Duncan walked towards the door and stood in front of it.

"It will be so romantic, I will take her to a walk down by the lake at night with all the stars, and I will look her passionately in the eyes," Courtney walked up to the door that was open and put her hand on Duncan's shoulder," and I will say (He noticed her now) HI IS THE HELICOPTER READY YET?!" he asked startled.

"Yep, it is. And I am having such a fun time hosting this show! I wonder what I should do for Ross? Uhh he is such a hunk!" she said smiling and then turning around to leave. Duncan looked at Trent and Geoff.

"_What a hunk._" He mocked while shaking his head. Everybody got their bags and headed for the helicopter. Chris got on and dragged on the intern.

"You will die when we get there!" Chris said pointing his finger at him. Alejandro and Heather sat across from each other. He winked. She winked. He smirked. She blushed.

"Eres Hermosa como una rosa." He muttered. (You are beautiful like a rose) she smiled. He has been teaching her Spanish. He stood up and walked over to her side and sat down next to her. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"How pathetic!" Duncan yelled. Courtney smacked the back of his head. Alejandro and Heather ignored him. Ricky was glaring at Duncan and Courtney.

"You two are pathetic?! I cant believe you got back with Miss C.I.T! She is controlling and bossy! She acts like a kid for crying out loud! If you cant have me, then you should have stayed with Gwen. You two were a good couple, but we are a perfect couple! Gwen is prettier than Courtney anyway?! What the hell do you even see in her?!" Ricky spat out with lots of venom.

"Lets see… she is very beautiful, her tan is perfect and makes me feel all warm and cozy inside… DONT JUDGE ME! She also has the biggest, prettiest dark chocolate eyes, that I always fall for when she makes the puppy dog face. She has warm lips, unlike Gwen. No offence. Kissing Gwen, well, she is pale and cold and that blue lipstick, ughh! Courtney has light lip gloss… that tastes good by the way. Courtney has the perfect body and butt. You cant even see Gwen's butt with that skirt that can pass for belt because how short it is. Courtney dresses nicely, ever since she stood up to her parents. Her hair is naturally highlighted, golden with chocolate and caramel, it is soft. Gwens hair is like a goats butt. Gwen talks like she smokes, Courtney's voice is high and pitchy, but it is smooth and she is a _very_ good singer. She has cute adorable freckles on her heart shaped face with a perfect shaped nose. She got a nice rack ( he looks at Courtney who lowers her eyes after he said she has a nice rack) Gwen, no boobs too pointy. Personalities? Gwen is punk and gothy and loner. All she does is draw and act like she is cool. We are too alike. Courtney, she is feisty, strong, can get her own way, smart, fast, sometimes can be fun, sometimes though. Bottom line, Courtney's looks are like an angel, personality is like a street smart princess." Duncan said smiling, happy of his speech.

Courtney smiled. "Awwahhh, Duncey! That was soo sweet!" She said hugging him.

"That was soo mean." Gwen said narrowing her eyes.

"That was a beautiful story!" Cody said getting tears in his eyes. Alejandro and Heather looked at him like he was weird, but smiled at the Duncney couple.

"Now, it is my turn! Okay, Duncan. You have very nice abs and smooth skin. Your hair is sexy like that, very, all moussed back and fluffy, and soft, you have beautiful baby blue eye I can stare into all day long, you have that _very very _nice V line (she bites her lip while blushing) you have big strong hands, that perfectly perfect nose shape, and that smirk is sexy (Again, she is bitting her lip) muscular arms… you are my rebel that is very sweet for me ( 'and me only' she thinks) smart, you can definitely survive on your own, and you have been so sweet! To me though. That's what I wanted to say!" she finished off.

"Aww princess. By the way, this is the challenge you will never forget and I mean _never!_" he said leaning into her.

"Alejandro has better abs." Heather said crossing her arms. The helicopter landed and everyone looked out the window.

"God, too much fluff here. Now it is time for _MURDER_!" Chris yelled adjusting his wig and glaring at the intern.

"YES! I am going to the slot machine!" Izzy yelled running out.

"WAIT! Some of you are 20, and some of you are 21. Only 21 year olds are supposed to play, so Izzy, no." Chris said pointing a finger at her. **Yes, they have aged into their twenties.** Izzy snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"OHH MY GOD A BUFFET! LOOK OUT!" Owen yelled shoving his way out the helicopter and to the hotel. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"He is stupid, gosh. Im glad im not like that." Lindsay said putting her arm in Tylers. Tyler nodded his head and kissed her cheek. Everyone walked into the hotel that Chef had to pay for. Chris pushed the intern down and they started to fight.

"Okay, everyone, this card says that we will start tomorrow with Ross so tonight, we have to go into our rooms. We have to share with three people, same gender and doesn't have to be on same team." Courtney said reading off the card. Everyone got into their groups and into their rooms. Courtney, Heather, and Bridgett. Gwen, Eva, and Izzy. Lindsay, Leshawna, and Ricky. Duncan, Geoff, and Alejandro. Justin, Owen, and Harold. Tyler, Cody, and Trent.

Duncan was in his room. Courtneys room was right next to his and there was a door connecting the rooms.

"I am going to call Courtney's room and ask her if she wants to go for a walk to the lake with me." Duncan smirks.

"She is probably busy writing a list of what to do with Ross." Alejandro said laying on his bed.

"I bet she would give that up for me though." Duncan said picking up the phone rolling his eyes.

"We will bet money on that." Geoff said pointing him chicken wing at Duncan. Duncan smirked and dialed her room. Courtney picked up.

"_Hello?_" She asked

"Helloooo babbbbayyyy." Duncan said in a weird voice. "No NO! Courtney its Duncan don't hang up! Okay, how would you like to go on a nice, romantic, walk, down by the lake?"

"_That sounds nice Duncan."_

Duncan covered the talking part thing and looked at the boys. "Oh that sounds nice Duncan." He said before putting the phone back on his ear.

"_But I cant tonight, I am busy making a list for the challenge, im sorry._" She hung up. Duncan frowned slightly but covered it up. He tried to pretend she was still on the phone so he could win the bet.

"You know what babe? Why don't you make a list for the challenge… no don't argue with me young lady! You need to stay and make the-" Courtney walked in from the door that was attached to her room.

"Heather is giving this back to you." She said handing him his shirt. Duncan was looking at Courtney with his mouth open and Geoff and Alejandro were trying not to laugh. Courtney went back into her room.

"Who is this?!" Duncan said to the phone and slammed it down. Geoff and Alejandro bursted out laughing. Duncan gave them both five bucks for the bet. Everyone went to sleep. Now it is at the stage.

"OH MY GOD ROSS LYNCH!" Lindsay screamed out. Ross smiled and waved. Tyler got up on stage. He tried to play with his yoyo, but failed. Miserably.

"Break time!" Courtney yelled out. Ross walked up to her.

"You are Courtney, you know I think you are very beautiful. Do you want to come out to dinner with me?" Ross asked picking up her hand

"Well , I have a boyfriend and I am really crazy about him."

"How bout I take both of you out to dinner?" she nodded and Duncan walked near them.

"Okay, then it's a date. Pick you up at seven." He said kissing her cheek.

"Woah woah woah! What the hell is going on here?" Duncan asked mad and jealous.

"Your making a mistake." Ross said.

"Oh I am making a mistake?" Duncan asked stepping closer.

"Duncan he is right!" Courtney said.

"How would you like it if I hit on every incredibly gorgeous blonde that walks by me?" He asked staring at a blonde waitress. He walked up to her and Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Hello, my name is Duncan, how about I treat you to a romantic dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Get out of my face you creep." She said punching him in the stomach and walking away. Duncan groaned and bent over. Courtney glared and walked onto stage. She looked at the camera.

"Next to perform for Ross is-" "Courtney, we need to talk now!" Duncan said jumping on stage and glaring at her.

"Uhh Duncan not now." She said looking at the camera.

"I don't care if you are hosting a stupid reality show right now, we need to talk!" He said. Trent jumped onto stage.

"Its my turn and Duncan is hogging… SECURITY!" Trent yelled.

"Duncan, you make a stupid mistake!?"

"Okay, maybe I did, but this is the last stupid mistake I will make with you because we are through!"

"OKAY Fine!"

"FINE! Right now you are looking at a free man!" Duncan says pointing to himself. Security comes up and picks him up to drag him away. Courtney groaned and stomped to her room. She got on the phone with her sister.

"Duncan is so rude! He is soo pig headed and I never want to talk to him again!" Duncan knocks on the door.

"Courtney its me!" he yells.

"I gotta go that's him!" She says than hangs up. She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair. "What am I doing?!" She says. She stomps up to the door. "Talk!" She yells through the door.

"Let me in! There is people staring at me!" she opens the door and he stomps in. She slams the door shut.

"Since when does an audience bother you?!" She says. He turns around.

"Apoligize!"

"Okay, I am sorry for talking to Ross and throwing our whole relationship out the window!" She said sarcastically.

"You were going on a date with that suckup!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME THEN I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU WERE! I KNOW YOU WERE!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"COUERNEY GUESS WHAT!"

"_WHAT_!" he dipped her down into a long kiss. He let go and they came back up.

"NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO I WASN'T, IF YOU THINK KISSING ME WILL SOLVE THE PROBLEM, THEN YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING WAYY TO MANY OLD MOVIES! AND IF YOU HAVE JUST LISTENED, ROSS WAS TAKING ME OUT TO DINNER WITH YOU!"

"Woah im a jerk…" Duncan says looking to the side.

"Yea, you just woke up."

"Look im sorry, I was feeling jealous so I acted jealous, whenever I feel something, I do it! I wasn't the only jealous one in this relation ship!"

"Oh so _I_ act jealous?! When have a ever acted jealous?!"

"When I was flirting with that blonde waitress, you were jealous! Maybe a split second right before she punched me in the stomach?! Admit it!" Duncan said pointing at her.

"Mabye!"

"How did it feel?" Duncan said, his voice getting softer.

"It was the worst split second of my life." She whispered looking down.

"You see? Man this was going to be a perfect week! I was going to take you to a walk down by the lake and look you and hold you and tell you that I love you-"

"I love you too."

"Then I was going to kiss you and we would walk away happy-"

"Duncan! Did you hear what I said?"

"Yea you said I love you too, and I we were going to- wait," he looked at her," you love me?" He asked getting happier. She nodded. "WHOO YEA WERE _IN LOVE _BABAY!" He yelled jumping on the couch and spinning around. He ran up to Courtney and grabbed her. He pulled her into a long kiss and let go. "WERE IN LOVE!" he said then kissed her again. He let go. "Okay now were in love so we have to do everything together and stay together, I will be by your side all the time, we gotta get married!" Courtney put a hand on his forehead.

"Did you hear yourself?" She asked.

"Yea! I said lets get married! Right here in Vegas lets do it!" her eyes widened."Were in love and this is our way to continue the burning passion and love!" He got down on one knee. "Courtney. I love you. So much. Will you marry me?" A tear fell from her eye and Duncan got back up and looked into her eyes, holding both of her hands on his chest.

"Yes." She whispered. He looked to the side.

"Have Mercy!" He mouthed. He smiled and looked at Courtney. He pulled her into a kiss full of love.

**How did all of you like it? Do you love it! YESS! Okay, remember to vote for two things: the final four, and if you want Tricky (Trent Ricky) to happen. THANKS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I had the cold, and was super busy, and did a lot of other crazy crap. I got a new hair cut to my collarbone, so I thought it looked like Courtneys hair and it was cute, so I decided to cut a strip of my bang, to look like that strand of hair on her forehead, and it looks SOO BADD! So I tried everything to make it back to normal, like looking up how to make hair grow faster. I used the rubbing olive oil on scalp trick today, and it said do that everyday for a week. It probably wont work **_**gosh I feel so dumb**_**, but lets hope it does! MEGA DUNCNEY FAN! Awesome review!**

**Courtney: 6**

**Gwen: 5**

**Heather: 4**

**Duncan: 2**

**Izzy: 1**

**Bridgett: 1**

**Trent: 1**

**No one else has one. **

**Tricky: 2 IF I GET FIVE VOTES FOR THAT, IT WILL HAPPEN! We are starting off a little early on this chap… ENJOY!**

"Will you marry me?" Duncan asked, love filled in his eyes. He got back up and held her hands on his chest. A crystal like tear fell from her eye.

"Yes." She whispered. Duncan looked to the side, mouthed Have Mercy. He looked at her, smiled and pulled her into a kiss full of love. They slowly let go.

"WE GOTTA GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW!" Duncan yelled, ran to the door and opened it.

"_WAIT!_ Right now?" Courtney asked slightly stunned. Duncan ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes right now! I love you so much!" he said, then the second the last word left his mouth, he sprinted towards the door that was wide open. Courtney slightly ran towards him.

"Duncan! I never do thing like this!" Duncan shut the door and turned around.

"But I always do thing like this! I love this! Come on, it will be very romantic." He led her to the bed and they both sat down. " Alright lets find someplace to get married at." He grabs the phonebook and Courtney scrunches her eyebrows. "Okay place, p… pl." he mutters flipping the phonebook. "There are no wedding chapels here! Ohh, wedding chapels has a W, I promise to be much smarter when we get married!" Courtney gets up.

"Okay, I need to make a list, I need to call my sisters, my brother, and my cousin…" she said running to the desk to grab a paper and pen. Duncan picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Duncan Masen and I am madly, I repeat _MADLY _ in love with Courtney Stewart and I needa get married _right now_." Courtney walked up to him with a paper and a pen in her hand.

" Okay Duncan we need some flowers, oh and lets hire a band, and get some little matchbooks that say Duncan and Courtney! Im going to need about six months." Courtney said writing some stuff down.

"Great." Duncan said then hung up the phone. He turned to Courtney and smiled, " It takes an hour!"

"Duncan! I cant do this! This is crazy!" she said baking up. He led her to the couch and made her sit, as he knelled in front of her, her knees in between his.

"Duncan… I don't think I can do this…"

"Courtney, it doesn't have to be one of those big weddings, we can just get married, and then throw a big party after! We can invite all of our friends, family, and a few others who might bring really nice gifts." He smirked. She smiled. "We both love each other princess, this is our way to continue the burning love and passion, the need to love." He said lowering his voice.

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound romantic." She said looking into his eyes.

"Right, and it will be our little secret, okay?"

"Yea, gosh! This is so exciding I feel like im flying!"

"Well, fasten your seatbelt babe, because were about to take off…" He leaned in and started to kiss her. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Duncan said with his lips still on Courtneys. Heather and Bridgett walked in and lowered their eyes at them.

"Why say come in when you really don't mean it?" Bridgett asked. Duncan turned around and looked at them.

"You guys ready to go to the pool?" Heather asked. Duncan and Courtney exchanged sneaky looks. They both got up suddenly.

"Uh, were uh, we cant right now…" Courtney said while Duncan was saying no, and they both were slightly laughing. "Were uhmm." Courtney looked at Duncan.

"Running some emergency errands!"

"Yea! Emergency errands!" Courtney said laughing a little.

"Are you guys hiding something?" Bridgett said a little confused.

"Are you guys hiding something hahaha!" Duncan and Courtney said at the same time while laughing. Bridgett and Heather started to fake laugh.

"I don't get it…" Bridgett lowered her eyes.

"I have an idea… uh, why don't you call Alejandro and Geoff, and see if they will go swimming with you!" Courtney said making them sit on the bed with a phone.

"Have fun." Duncan said then grabbed Courtneys arm and they ran towards the door.

"Right have fun girls!" Courtney yelled while Duncan and her ran out the door and closed it behind them. Heather and Bridgett looked at eachother.

"There up to something."Heather said waving a finger. "I don't know what their up to, but we have to find out." Bridgett nodded and they both left the room to spy. They walked into the lottery room to look for the couple. The saw Gwen and Izzy watching Owen gamble.

"Okay, first rule of gambling, this is stupid and usually, you win no money." Owen said holding up a silver coin. Gwen and Izzy were 20, so they stood behind a red rope right near Owen. Owen dropped the coin in and pulled the lever.

"Way to go Owen you won two dollars!" Izzy yelled excided. Gwen rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Second rule, never be fooled by beginners luck." Owen said trying again. He pulled the level and got twenty dollars.

"Don't quit now! If you get four sevens, you can win one hundred thousand dollars!" Gwen said suddenly having hope for Owen.

"Third rule, never quit when your hot! Stay here and guard the machine with your lives! Im going to go get a money bucket." Owen said then ran off.

"Ugh I cant take it anymore! I gotta play that machine!" Gwen said to Izzy. Izzy reached into her shoe and pulled out a silver coin.

"Here, use this, hurry!" Izzy said. Gwen quickly grabbed the coin. The two slipped under the rope and up to the machine. Gwen put the coin in and pulled the lever. They went back behind the rope quickly. The sirens went off and a loud beeping noise went off. Izzy and Gwens eyes widened.

"WE W-" Gwen put her hand over Izzy's mouth to keep her from getting them in trouble. They started jumping up and down and everyone was coming to see what was happening. Owen came back.

"Who won?" He asked.

"I did!" Gwen said with a smile.

"With my silver coin!" Izzy butted in. Ross and Justin, who was performing, came to see what was happening.

"Who won?!" Ross asked happy.

"Uhh I did." Owen said while Gwen and Izzy were smiling. The manager came up.

"Congrats! You just won the jackpot! I will come back with the money!" Everyone just went off to do their own thing.

"Owen, give some money to us because we won it." Izzy said and Owen agreed. Heather and Bridgett saw Duncan. He stopped, frowned and looked behind him. Heather and Bridgett hid. He turned back around and shrugged. He walked into a big room. The manager saw him.

"Mr. Masen! Congrats! So, were is it?" He asked. Duncan pulled a little box out of a small bag. He opened it and showed him a diamond ring.

"Ya like it?" He asked smirking.

"Yes its great!" Duncan looked to the side and Heather and Bridgett hid behind a curtain.

"I feel like im being watched." Duncan said slightly confused.

"You're getting married. Get used to it." The manager said. Duncan nodded and they both walked off. Heather and Bridgett ran up to the bag. Heather picked it up.

"Its… an empty bag." She frowned. Bridgett grabbed it.

"But it is from a jewelry store." She said with raised eyebrows. They both smirked. Owen sat at the table waiting with Gwen and Izzy. Trent walked up and sat with them.

"So! Come and pick a slot machine with me Owen." Trent joked while punching him in the arm.

"Let Gwen pick it, she won!" Izzy said with a smile. Gwen frowned.

"_Izzy_!" she said slightly mad.

"Gwen won?! Owen, you cant except that money." Trent said looking at Owen.

"The next pull would have been mine though." Trent started to shake it head at him. "Don't shake your head at me, I got case." Trent was still shaking his head so Owen started to nod. "Yes I do, read my head!" The manager walked up. Owen stood up and looked at him.

"Im going to tell you a funny story, you see, they were guarding my machine while I went to go get a coin bucket (They check their I.D. so that's how they know the ages) and they guarded it by, dropping a silver coin, in the machine which happened to win the money! I was gone for about a second, half a second, heck, I microsecond! But I feel great now so lay it on me!" he said holding out his hand. The manager slapped a tape in his hand. "What is this?"

"A tape of what really happened. You didn't come into the shot until _many many _microseconds later." Owen slightly frowned.

"So this is it?" The manager nodded. Owen sighed. He walked off and Owen sat down. Gwen smiled sadly and put a hand on Owens shoulder. Courtney walked into her room with a bag and a dress cover in her hand. Heather and Bridgett walked in after her.

"So how were the errands?" Bridgett asked Courtney who was startled. Courtney turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, umm, well they were boring errands, _very_ boring errands. And I don't remember what I did or why I am holding this bag." She said biting her lip and holding up a bag. Duncan walked in.

"Courtney!" he noticed Bridgett and Heather.

"Umm, why don't we talk out there where… the light is better!" She said walking with Duncan outside.

"Yea like that makes sense." Duncan smirked at them shut the door. Heather ran up to the door and locked it. They started to look around. Heather unzipped the dress cover.

"Courtney bought a new dress." She said then zipped it back up. Bridgett looked in the bag and saw a garter. She didn't know what it was. She frowned and put it back. Heather found the phonebook.

"Look! They drew a heart around the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino Wedding Chapel." Bridgett looked at it. Duncan knocked on the door.

"Let us in!" Heather hid the book behind her back and they opened the door. Duncan narrowed his eyes and Courtney looked at them with a hand on Duncans shoulder.

"The wind must have blew the door shut." Bridgett tried to use for an excuse.

"And locked it!" Heather smirked. They both slid past them and ran off.

"Think their up to something?" Courtney asked walking in. Heather and Bridgett ran outside by the pool.

"Their getting married!" Heather said really excided. Alejandro and Geoff walked up to them.

"Have you seen Duncan?" Geoff asked.

"Uhh, Duncan?" Bridgett asked suddenly nervous.

"Never heard of him!" Heather piped in. Alejandro and Geoff exchanged looks.

"There hiding something." Geoff muttered.

"If we want a secret, we are going to have to go with…" They looked at the two girls. "Heather." They said at the same time.

"Come on Heather, you were born to tell secrets ( she is a little out of character because she usually keeps secrets, sorry)

"Ummm…" she said. She got up and whispered something in Lindsay's ear.

"Duncans getting married?" She asked.

"Duncans getting married?!" Alejandro and Geoff said at the same time. Heather looked at Lindsay.

"Blabber mouth." She said.

"We got to stop him, this might be the biggest mistake of his life!" Geoff said and Alejandro agreed.

**There is more don't worry, this is a long chapter. Thank you so much and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys **** im not supposed to be on the computer right now, so I cant write my story **** im not done, I will update as soon as I can **** OKAY! For the people who live in the United States, OMG TUESDAY AT 7:00 TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS WILL COME ON! I hope Duncan and Courtney will get together, and I have a few questions for you.**

**1: Who do you think will get voted off first? I think it might be… Jo?**

**2: Do you know who the 'robot' is? I do ;)**

** do you think will win? Courtney or Lindsay**

**4. Who is your favorite from tdi/tda/tdwt and tdroti? Courtney and Lightning**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH tell me other stuff to, im so excided! OMG! Lol im so retarded. OH and, who do you hate? I hate uhh idk? I don't really like Jo and Cameron, Gwen is okayyyy, Sam? He is weird. But I love Courtney, Lightning, Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott from this new season **** THANK YOU! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I realized that this story sucks, and im going to make a new and improved one! Its going to be called Total Drama Super Heros, and check it out on my page! Its going to be better, and I will update more. Read it! THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THIS SUCKY STORY! Check it out PLEAASEE! I love you! You will read my typingness in the next story TOTAL DRAMA SUPER HEROS**


End file.
